


Summer in the Suburbs

by Fugitoid101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bonding, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Romance, Shotacon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fugitoid101/pseuds/Fugitoid101
Summary: Nathaniel 'Nate' Wilkins is a ten year old boy working for his next door neighbor Kim Kardak, who is sexually attracted to the boy and offers to secretly pay him for his housework with sex.  Along the line he gets to know Kim personally as well as her close group of friends who have plans for him as well.





	1. The Widow and the House Helper

Stepping out from one house was a ten-year-old boy with short brown hair. He wore sneakers, black shorts and a red shirt. His name was Nate Wilkins. He walked across the street to his neighbor's house because he volunteered to help around her house during the summer.

Nate knocked on the door of the house in question.

Soon enough he heard the sound of the door being unlocked and answering it was an incredibly attractive looking woman, “Um Hello. I'm Nate and I'm here to help for the summer.” the boy stammered.

It was a red-haired woman with an E-cup rack and incredibly beautiful, “Ah, yes, Nathaniel. I heard from your mom you'd be helping. I'm Kim Kardak.”

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Kardak.”

“Please come in.”

Nate walked inside her house and looked around, “What would you like me to do for you?”

“Well, I have a few odd jobs I'd like to start you out on,” Kim began, “Nothing too big considering you're young.”

“Well, I need to prove I'm responsible for my parents so when can I get started?”

“Whenever you can though I hope you can start right away.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Nate replied.

So, Nate went to work on some of the smaller jobs that Kim needed him to do and as he worked he couldn't help but glance at Kim, 'She seems like a nice lady.' he thought to himself.

As Nate began washing dishes he felt something pat his butt. He jumped in startle before whipping around to see Kim, “Ms. Kardak!”

“Yes?” sh asked with a smile.

“I don't know how to say this but I kinda felt something pat me.” Nate said in shock.”

“Oh, well, you must've imagined it.”

“Well, I guess,” he dismissed it, “I'm almost done with the dishes like you asked.”

“Good job. How about you go and take care of the laundry?” she suggested.

“Ok.” Nate went for the basement and started working on the laundry.

As he put her clothes in, he couldn't help but stair at the many sexy bra and panties he was forced to touch as he put them in, “I hope I don't have to sanitize my hands from touching this.”

As he did his task he didn't notice that he was being watched by his host who had hidden herself well, “Oh he's so adorable,” she said to herself. As Kim watched him work she couldn't help but feel a bit hot under her outfit, “It's been awhile since I had any type of male around the house. I forgot how this felt.”

Kim felt her hand drifting to the bottom of her outfit, “I shouldn't not when there's a child in my home.”

Nate continued to do the laundry and he was careful to separate the whites from the colors and set the machine properly. He started it and let the clothes get washed. While he was waiting for the clothes to get washed he decided to tidy up the laundry room for a bit.

He was just about done and went to go look for Kim to do another task, “Ms. Kardak, the laundry could take awhile. Anything you want me to do before I put them in the dryer?”

“There is,” Kim answered, “I have a few things I need you to take care of in the back yard. Follow me.”

So Nate followed Kim to the backyard where some garden tools were ready, “What do you need me to do back here?”

“I need you to pull up some weeds and plant a few flowers. This is a big job so I'll help.”

“All right.” The two dawned gardening gloves and got to work.

As they worked Nate tried to follow Kim's lead since he didn't do that much gardening, “This is so complicated. How does my own mother know how to do this?” Nate complained.

Kim couldn't help but chuckle as she answered Nate, “Gardening isn't such a chore once you get used to it. She sat a new plant in the ground.

“You've been doing this for years?” he asked.

“Yes. I needed a hobby in life. Especially since my husband passed away.”

“You mean you're a widow?” Nate asked in surprise.

“I am.”

“How did your husband pass away?”

Kim sighed, “Heart failure. One day his heart just gave out. like that.”

“I'm so sorry.” Nate said in concern.

“I've moved on but it's been tough.”

“I can only imagine.” Nate said, as the two went back to work on the garden.

Soon enough the two finished, and Nate saw he got dirt on his clothes, “Oh, terrific.” he grumbled.

“We can wash those of in the laundry.” Kim suggested.

“But I don't have a spare change of clothes.” Nate noted.

“I'm sure we'll figure something out.”

“Well, if you say so.” Nate followed Kim into the house to get his clothes cleaned.

“Now, Nate, I'm going to have to ask you to take your clothes off.” Kim insisted.

Nate looked around, “Here?”

“Yes unless you'd rather walk around in dirty clothes. And don't worry we're in the Laundry Room.”

“Ok.”

Nate reluctantly removed his clothes leaving him in blue boxer shorts, “Now doesn't that feel better?' Kim asked.

“I suppose,” Nate admitted. Nate suddenly noticed Kim's outfit got dirty from working outside as well, “Oh, you got dirty too.”

“So I did,” she realized, “I guess I’ll have to remove my outfit.”

“I'll step out of the room then.” Nate offered.

“No-no. Stay. You're standing before me in your boxers.”

“Well, true. But this is probably something that I shouldn't see.”

Kim giggled, “You're so modest. But really. I don't mind.”

“Well, if you're okay with it.” Nate stayed with her.

So Kim removed her outfit leaving her in her underwear. Nate looked her over seeing her undergarments were red and almost see through.

As if that wasn't enough Nate started feeling strange below the belt, 'Oh, man what's happening?' he thought.

Kim noticed and couldn't help but have a ghost of a smile at what was happening, “What do you think?” she posed for him.

“You look pretty.” Nate admitted while blushing.

“Thank you,” Kim blushed as well. Nate's eyes trailed to her voluptuous rack. Kim noticing this couldn't help but tease him, “See something you like?”

Nate: snapped out of it and averted his gaze, “Sorry I stared!”

“It's actually alright.”

“Really?” Nate asked in confusion.

“Yes. My husband used to look at me like that.”

“I didn't know.”

“Yes,” Kim sighed lovingly, “I was everything to him. He loved me and I loved him back.”

“Did you two have any kids?” Kim looked a bit sad at that, “Was it something that I said?”

“No, it's just that we were going to, but… Our child died at birth.” she confessed.

Nate was shocked, “I'm so sorry.”

“It was hard to accept and I still wonder what might have been.” Kim explained.

“What was the baby?”

“It was supposed to have been a boy.”

“A boy?”

“Yes,” Kim confirmed, “He would've been about your age now.”

“He would've been a good friend.” Nate said wishing he could've met him.

“Yes. Oh, how I wanted to be a mother.”

“I'm sure you would've been a great one.”

“Still with all that's happened I haven't found time to settle down.” Kim said sadly.

“Well, you do deserve someone in your life.” Nate comforted her.

“Thanks,” Kim smiled, “You're so sweet. Anyone ever mention that?”

“Mostly my mom, but that's a mom's job.” Nate answered.

“And she's done a good job so far.”

“Yeah. I'm lucky to have her and my dad.”

Kim nodded as the washing machine stopped, “Clothes are ready for drying.” Nate nodded, as the two put the clothes in the dryer.

After that they put the clothes that they just wore into the washer to wash, “Is there anything I can do while we wait?” Nate inquired.

“You can help me in my bedroom.” Kim suggested.

“Well, ok.”

So, they went back upstairs to her bedroom seeing a queen sized bed, “Wow. It's warm in here.” Nate noticed.

“I like to make sure my room feels cozy.” Kim explained.

“So, what do I have to do?”

“We're gonna change the bedsheets.”

“Ok.”

So, they removed the old ones and started putting the new ones on. Kim bent forward a bit to move things along. As she did, Nate looked over seeing her butt was sticking right in his direction.

“Nate, can I get some help here please?” Kim asked.

“Uh sure.” Nate went over to help Kim with the sheet.

Between the two of them they were doing well so far. Eventually they got the sheet on all the way.

'Finished.” Nate said.

“That's great. Let's get some rest.” Kim suggested. The two got on the bed and laid next to each other.

Once on the bed Kim was thinking all sorts of thoughts now that Nate was in his boxer shorts, 'So close, he's this close and just in his boxer shorts.' she thought to herself.

Nate was thinking similar thoughts about Kim, 'She's so beautiful, and so hot. I'm going crazy just thinking about it..

Kim decided to make the first move. She rolled closer and wrapped her arms around Nate, “What are you doing?” he asked in confusion.

“Giving you a hug. Is that a shock?”

“It's unexpected but feels good.” Nate confessed.

Kim held him closer causing her breasts to press into his shoulder making him sweat and shake. Nate blushed from the close contact as his penis was beginning to get hard.

“You're so soft and cuddly.” Kim snuggled.

“Uh, thanks.” Nate said, as he blushed from close contact.

“You're welcome.”

Kim continued to hug Nate as she unconsciously moved her hands down his back. Nate relaxed, as Kim reached his bu and groped it making him gasp.

“That was you?” Kim nodded and groped his butt again and this time Nate relaxed a bit, “That actually feels good.”

“It'd feel better if you weren't wearing them.” Kim motioned to his boxers.

“Are you asking me to take them off?” Nate asked.

“It's up to you but if I were in your shoes I'd remove your boxer shorts.”

Nate wasn't sure how to respond, but something inside him was tempting him to do it. So going on instincts and slipped his boxer shorts off revealing his erection.

Upon seeing Nate's erect cock Kim was at a loss for words. She thought to herself, 'That is one of the best-looking cocks I have ever seen. It's as big as my husband's when he was a teenager and he was well endowed.'

Nate not sure how Kim felt, spoke up, “Sorry if this scares you.”

“I'm not scared. Why would you think that?” Kim asked.

“I thought because it's so big it would scare others. This is why I wear boxers at this age.”

Kim smiled, “Let me give you a piece of advice about your cock.”

“Alright. I'm willing to listen.”

“Just because it's big doesn't mean it's bad. In fact you could satisfy plenty of girls with that size.”

“Satisfy how?” Nate wondered.

“I'm willing to show you how. If you trust me.” Kim offered.

Nate smiled, “I trust you.”

“Good. Now let me get comfortable.” Kim started removing her undergarments leaving her naked.

“Wow.” Nate marveled at her naked body.

“Like what you see?” Kim flirted.

“I do. You're so beautiful.”

“Why thank you.”

“Though what're those?” He motioned to her rack.

Kim smiled at his curiosity, “They're called breasts.”

“And do all women have them?”

“Some women get them and some don't. It's all a matter of genes and choices in terms of health.” Kim explained.

“How come others have smaller sizes than yours?”

“It's hard to explain. Some have smaller breasts due to genetics.”

“I see,” He motioned down below to her crotch, “And there's nothing below like there is with me.”

Kim smiled, “There's a reason for that. A man's cock is meant to enter a woman's most special place.”

“And what do they call that?” Nate wondered.

“A pussy.”

“Can I see?”

Kim nodded, as she spread her legs to give him a view, “What do you think?”

“Whoa,” he gasped, “There's so much about women I have no idea.”

“Well, prepare to be educated and amazed. Are you ready?”

Nate nodded in determination, “I'm ready.”

“Good, first let's start with something simple. Kissing.”

“Kissing?” Nate gasped.

Kim nodded as she leaned in to kiss Nate. Nate couldn't believe what was happening, but suddenly found his lips connecting with hers.

Kim went slowly at first since she had a feeling Nate was new to kissing a woman. Nate learned as he continued as the two stroked each others cheeks.

Kim continued to take it easy as she could recall memories of kissing her husband, 'It's been so long since I felt a soft pair of lips against my own.' she thought.

Kim and Nate continued to kiss before they had to come up for air, “Amazing.” Nate gasped.

“Enjoyed your first kiss?” Kim asked.

“Very much.” he confessed.

“Then you'll enjoy this next part.”

“What is it?”

Kim sat Nate in her lap and offered one of her breasts to him. Nate by instinct went to her breasts and began to suck on it like he used to do with his mom's breasts when he was a baby.

“Oh, yes,” Kim moaned, as she flung her head back. Nate then placed his hand on Kim's other breasts and left it there as if to feel it, “Feels soft, doesn't it?” she asked him. Nate could only nod.

Kim rubbed Nate's head as he kept sucking on her breast. Nate eventually came up for air, “That was good.” Nate said.

“It was good for me too.” Kim admitted.

“And these really are soft.” Nate massaged her breasts.

“They sure are and I'm proud of them. Just as you should be proud of that,” she motioned to his dick, “And let me show you how enjoyable it can be to have a dick that size.”

“Then show me,” Kim moved her hands to Nate's dick and balls and massaged them, “Oh!” Kim began to give Nate a handjob, “This does feel good.” Kim made sure to massage his man jewels well.

As Kim massaged his cock and balls Nate felt his dick getting harder and twitching, “Is this normal?” Nate asked her.

“It's a sign that you're ready just relax and go with the flow.” Nate went with it, as Kim started licking his shaft. Soon enough Nate's dick was being sucked upon by Kim.

“Wow, this is all so new,” he said through a pant. Nate felt his dick twitch before he came in Kim's mouth, “God, I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it in.”

“That's okay. I was actually hoping you'd do that.” Kim confessed.

“You were?”

“Yes.”

“But why?”

“Because this is a sign that you truly enjoyed it. And seeing this means you really enjoyed it.'

“It was certainly an experience. A real rush.” Nate admitted.

“Then here's something that will really give you a rush.” Kim moved her breasts down and wrapped Nate's dick in between them.

“Holy...”

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“Whatever you got I want to experience it,” Kim began to give Nate a tit fuck, “So that's what those can do.”

“That's right.” Kim confirmed, as she tit fucked him.

“But I guess those who don't have them can't do this?”

“I'm afraid not but there is something else they can do.”

“What's that?”

“You'll see soon enough.” Kim winked.

Nate took her word for it, as he relaxed while Kim kept rubbing her boobs around his dick. Sure, enough when Nate felt his dick twitching again he relaxed and let loose. He released once against covering Kim's breasts with his cum.

“That was more a build up than last time.” Nate panted.

“It sure was and I'm proud of you so far.” Kim added.

“I'll admit when I agreed to do some work for you this summer I never thought I'd end up like this.”

“Sometimes things we get are things we don't expect.” she noted. The two kissed again.

Kim felt Nate's penis poking her in the crotch as they kissed, “So, Nate, are you ready for the true greatest experience?” Kim inquired.

“After all that's happened what could be better?” The boy wondered.

Kim smiled as she laid on her back and opened her legs exposing her pussy.

“Oh, my gosh.” Nate gasped.

“That's right. Take it all in.” Kim beckoned him.

“It looks beautiful.”

“I keep it nice and clean.” Kim explained.

“So what do I do?” Nate asked.

“Put your face into it and lick it.”

Nate did as Kim said and found the taste funny at first but got used to it, “Not bad. Sweet actually.” he said between licks.

“Glad you like it. That's how a pussy belonging to a female of my age can taste like.”

As Nate continued to do so, Kim wrapped her legs around him squeezing his head with her thighs. Kim purred happily as Nate was eating her pussy much like her husband used to. Kim released him from her thighs.

“Even your thighs feel comfy.” Nate said.

“I've had a few years of staying in shape to help with that. So are you ready for the main event?”

“I sure am. How does that go?”

“You have to take your dick and stick it right into my pussy.” Kim instructed.

“You want me to put this in there?” Nate asked while motioning to his dick and then to Kim's pussy.

“I do.” She confirmed.

“What if it doesn't fit?”

“It'll fit. Trust me.”

“Well, if you think so.” Nate carefully positioned himself and slowly inserted his dick into her pussy.

For Kim this brought back so many memories as she began to work her pussy muscles to massage Nate's dick just like she used to do so many years ago for her husband.

“It's-it's in there.” Nate gasped in surprise.

“See. What'd I tell you?” Kim asked.

“And it feels good inside.” The boy admitted.

“It should. That's how a pussy is supposed to feel.”

“I like it.” Nate began to thrust in and out of Kim's pussy with his dick.

“Oh, yes, Nate. That feels good.” Kim moaned.

Nate continued to do what he was doing as he was having sex with Kim, “What do you call this beautiful technique?” he asked.

“This is called sex.” Kim answered.

“Sex?”

“Oh, yes. Something that mostly married people or lovers do for fun.”

“So what does that make us?”

“Friends with benefits.” she answered.

Nate seemed to accept that as he continued to have sex with Kim, “Yes, Nate. Oh harder!” Nate went even faster and fucked Kim even harder to please her.

“Almost there, Nate!”

Nate groaned as he too was getting close, “I'm gonna...”

“Let it all out!” she cried.

Nate groaned as he came inside of Kim's pussy, “Holy. Oh, that felt amazing.”

“And that is how good sex feels.” Kim declared.

Nate pulled himself out and noticed them both, “Seems we're messy again.”

“Then we'll just have to fix that. Nothing like a good washdown to help.” Kim offered.

“Sure.” Nate agreed, as the two left for the bathroom.

Soon Kim had drawn a bath for them with bubble bath as well, “Hope you don't mind a bubbly bath.” she told the boy.

“Not at all. In fact I like it this way,” Nate admitted. So, Kim and Nate both stepped in and relaxed, “This is nice.” he relaxed.

“Isn't it?” Kim asked, as she laid back.

Kim made Nate lay back allowing him to rest his head into her boobs, “This is comfy.” Nate admitted, as he used her boobs for head pillows.

“This is something I used to do with my husband,” Kim explained, “He and I took baths together all the time when we were married.”

“I guess this like a stroll down memory lane for you.”

“All that and more.” Kim reached for the soap and began washing Nate's backside.

“Thanks for washing my back. I can never reach there.” Nate said.

“My pleasure. Your back feels very strong.”

“You think?” Nate asked while blushing.

“I do.”

“Thanks.”

Nate turned and allowed Kim to wash his front. Kim washed Nate gently as she felt like she was washing the baby boy she wanted to have.

When she washed his man jewels, she spoke, “You have a perfect pair of balls.”

“I'm glad you like them.” Nate moaned from having his junk massaged.

“And you've got a perfect cock to match.” Kim then washed Nate's cock and as it did Nate got hard.

“After all that I'm stiff again.” Nate said in surprise.

“Perhaps we can do something about that.” Kim offered.

“You got something in mind?”

“I do.” So, Kim once again massaged his dick like before.

“Oh, yes.” Nate moaned.

This time Kim kissed Nate while she gave him a hand job. Nate returned it as he stroke her cheek gently. Kim continued to stroke Nate's cock before she guided it to her pussy and began to ride him gently.

“Oh, yeah,” Nate moaned in joy. Kim continue to ride Nate's dick making sure not to hurt him, “It feels nice being on bottom.”

“I'm glad you like it,” The two released some which left them relieved, “That was so fun but let's finish our bath and dry off before we turn into prunes.”

“Ok.”

“Now be a good little boy and wash me.” Kim ordered.

So Nate did as Kim asked and took his time to wash her up. Nate was particularly enjoying washing her breasts. Kim giggled as Nate enjoyed himself.

“So big and so soft.” Nate marveled, as he lathered up her boobs.

“Thanks.” Kim moaned.

Nate rested his cheek against them, “I could fall asleep on these.”

“I could make that happen.” she offered.

“Really?”

“Uh huh, but we'll do that later.” Nate nodded as he started washing down her back.

Once he was done with that he and Kim got out of the tub and dried each other off gently. When Nate had his back turned Kim pressed her butt against his and rubbed them together sexually. Nate was getting excited from the skin to skin contact.

“Do you like my juicy booty, Nate?” Kim asked seductively, while continuing to rub her butt against Nate's.

“It does feel as soft as your breasts.” he answered, as he rubbed his against hers.

“Thanks. Would you like to see it?”

“I would,” So Nate turned and looked at her nice sexy butt, “It's beautiful.”

“I'm glad you like it. Follow me to the bed room and I can show off my butt better.” Kim said. Nate nodded as he followed her back to the bedroom.

Once on the bed Kim got on all fours and knelt with her ass facing Nate before she wiggled it, “What do you think of my butt now?”

Nate gazed at the jiggling booty, “I still think it's beautiful.” He felt it up.

“That feels good.” Kim sighed as Nate felt up her butt.

Nate then pressed his butt against hers and rubbed his against it. Kim sighed happily as she and Nate rubbed butts together.

“What do you think of mine?” he asked.

“I think you've got a nice butt.” Kim admitted.

“Really?”

“Yes. It's smoother than a baby's.”

Nate blushed as he was at a loss for words. Kim laid Nate down flat, as she gently rubbed his butt with her cheek.

“That feels so good.” Nate sighed in relaxation. As Nate relaxed his Dick was growing hard and long.

Kim once again sat him in her lap and cradled his head allowing him to suck on her boob. Nate once again began to suck on Kim's boob like a new born baby.

“Doing this with you is so kinky.” She moaned.

Nate rubbed his head on Kim's rack gently in response, “Nate, just this once could you call me, mommy?”

Nate smiled as he nuzzled into her rack, “I love you, mommy.”

Kim smiled, “And I love you too my sweet baby boy.”

Kim had a tear in her eye as it brought to her the joys of motherhood that she wanted to share. Nate wiped the tear from her eye and planted his lips on hers. Kim returned the kiss and rubbed Nate gently.

When they parted Nate stroked her cheek, “You're so beautiful.”

“I know that but thanks for telling me.”

“And I think you'd be the best mommy ever.”

“And you'd be the best son I could've ever asked for.”

“I think our clothes might be done by now.” Nate realized.

“We better go get them.” Kim suggested.

Soon they got their clothes which were all dry. Kim was currently standing with her legs in between her panty holes. Nate slowly lifted them up her legs before giving her pussy a kiss before completely covering it up. Kim smiled before kneeling down to allow Nate to help her with her bra.

Nate did her bra making it was perfectly secured so her breasts felt nice and tucked, “How is that?”

“It feels nice and comfortable.” Kim admitted.

And so Kim helped Nate into his boxer shorts before giving his dick a kiss, “How does that feel?” Kim asked.

“Perfect.” Nate answered.

“Glad you approve.”

The two got dressed again and were fully clothed.

“I truly did not expect my summer job to turn into something so incredibly out there.” Nate admitted.

“Well it did. Aren't you happy?” Kim asked.

“Happy? I'm overjoyed!” Nate cheered.

Kim smiled, “That makes two of us.”

“So what now?” the boy wondered.

“Well, since your parents still don't expect you home for another hour or so, how would you like me to show you some of my old favorite memories?” she offered.

“Sure.”

“Then follow me.” Nate did so and followed Kim.

The two were in the living room sitting on the sofa, as Kim was showing Nate a photo album. He was currently looking at pictures of a sixteen year old Kim.

“That's really you?” Nate asked Kim.

“It is. As you can see I was quite sexy as a teenager.” she boasted.

“You sure were. It looks like your breasts were the same size back then.” Nate noticed.

“That's right. Puberty was very kind to me.” Kim said while fixing her breasts.

They turned the page and saw Kim in a sexy orange two piece swim suit in front of an outdoor pool, “Did you really wear that?” Nate asked, as he marveled at the picture.

“Oh, yes. I was a real knock out.”

Nate really couldn't help but stare at the picture and other ones of her in a bikini, “I can believe it.” he said.

Kim turned the page and Nate saw more pictures of her at a pool in a bikini, with many other sixteen year old girls wearing bikinis as well.

“Who are they?” he wondered.

“My friends.”

“They look sexy like you.”

“They sure are.” Kim confirmed.

Nate looked at more seeing it was one of her friends sneaking up behind her and untying her bikini. The next one was of Kim running around covering her breasts with her arms while the others were playing keep away with her bikini top.

“What're they doing with your top?” Nate asked in confusion.

“A little joke but I got my own payback on them.” Kim explained.

“How?”

“I snatched her bikini bottoms.” Kim smirked.

“How were you able to pull that off?”

Kim gestured to the photos. Nate saw quick shots of Kim able to sneak the bikini bottoms off her friends who were running after her while trying to cover their pussies.

“As you can see I was quick to come up with a prank should anyone prank me.”

Nate smiled as he looked at the next page of Kim and the girls making out with each other, “You're all kissing.” he gazed at the pictures.

“We were all close.”

“Are you all still?” he asked.

“Well, it's been awhile but we still call each other. Still things change for better or worse.” Kim admitted.

“How so?”

“We set up reunions from time to time.”

“That's nice.”

“It sure is.” Kim nodded.

Kim and Nate continued to look through the photo album. They stopped on a page with Kim and a man.

“Is that him?” Nate asked Kim.

“Yep. This is my husband. The day that we got married.” Kim confirmed, as she looked at the picture feeling a mix of happy and sad.

Nate looked at him and for a brief minute thought he looked like he might look like as an adult.

“See anything?” Kim noticed.

“Sorry it's just… I have a feeling I'm gonna grow up to look like that.”

“I'm sure you will someday.” Kim agreed, as she pecked his cheek.

Later on, Nate was about to leave, as Kim paid him, “That was exciting.” He told his employer.

“I know,” Kim agreed, “You know Nate, We can continue to do this during your time working here.”

“We can?” Nate asked sounding interested.

“Yes we can. I'll pay you for your chores in both money and sex. How does that sound?” she offered.

Nate smiled happily, “I'd love that.”

“But you can't tell anyone about this. Ever.” she warned him.

“My Lips are sealed.” he promised.

“And also feel free to call me Kim, or even mommy.” Kim offered.

“Sure thing… Mommy.”

Kim smiled, “Thanks… son.”

The two hugged and kissed, “Off you go.” she dismissed him.

“Until next time.” Nate left, as Kim watched feeling as if a gap in her life had been filled.

 


	2. Back to Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate meets one of Kim's friends who's all about showing off her body and has many conquests with men.

Nate was currently in his bedroom one night remembering about his time with Kim that day, “That had to be the greatest experience I've ever had,” h told himself and knew he'd have to return tomorrow to help Kim out again, “Wonder what we'll do tomorrow?” He decided to turn in and look forward to tomorrow.

Next morning Nate woke up and found himself getting ready for work, “Mom, I'm going to Ms. Kardak's. Be back later.”

He left the house and walked right next door. Once next door, Nate knocked on the door. Kim answered it, and Nate spoke knowing what to say, “Hi, Mommy.”

Kim smiled, “Hello my son. Come in side. I have food on the table.”

“Awesome!” Nate went inside.

“I hope you're hungry.” Kim presented a simple breakfast for two people.

“Sure am. Thank you.” Nate pecked her cheek.

Kim blushed as they ate, “So can I ask you something?” he asked.

“Of course.”

“When did you move here and do you know anyone?”

“I've been here for years. And I know a lot of people. Some of my good friends are around.”

“Really?”

“Yes they are.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Would you like to meet one today?” Kim offered.

Nate looked up, “Really? I can? But what about work?”

“I didn't say that you had to show up just for work.”

“Well, when you put it that way it makes sense but who are we meeting?”

“You'll see. Just follow my lead.” Nate nodded, as he finished up eating and followed her outside. They started walking down the block.

* * *

“So where are we going?” Nate asked.

“To see my friend, Marissa.” Kim answered.

“What's she like?”

“Perhaps it's best if you see for yourself.”

“Okay but can you at least tell me a little about her but not too much to spoil it?”

Kim answered, “Well, she's very friendly with males for one thing. So don't worry about her not liking you.”

“Okay but remember I'm much younger than the males she's usually friendly with. Don't forget.”

“Don't worry so much. We're almost there.”

“I trust you.” Nate continued to follow Kim's lead as they arrived at their destination.

They arrived, as Nate looked over seeing a blonde haired woman washing a car in a one piece leopard swimsuit. She washed the car in a suggestive manner, which was arousing to Nate.

Kim wasn't surprised at all considering how her friend was but she was enjoying the show presented to her, “Marissa!” she called.

The blonde stopped washing her car before she saw Kim and Nate, “Kim! I didn't see you there. Oh and who's the arm candy?”

“This is Nate. He's helping out for the summer rand I've been paying him well for his services.” Kim introduced.

“So this is the boy you talked about. He looks like a real sweetie.”

“He is. Perhaps we can finish this somewhere less public?” Kim suggested.

“Of course. Let's go to my backyard.” Marissa offered.

“Good idea.”

* * *

Nate followed Kim and Marissa into the backyard and as he did he swore he could see Marissa subtly swaying her butt from side to side.

Nate tried not to stare, as they went back to see a ground pool. Nate instead decided to turn his attention to the ground pool but Kim couldn't help but notice that Nate was staring at Marissa, “See something you like, dear?' Kim teased.

Nate blushed, “It's nothing. Um, so Ms. Marissa, what do you do for a living?”

“Please, Nate. You can just call me Marissa.”

“Okay and will you please answer my question?”

“I'm a real estate agent.” Marissa answered.

Nate raised a brow, “What is a real estate agent?”

“I help people find suitable homes if they're looking for someplace new to live.” she explained.

“And do you help renovate said homes?”

“Of course I do and I'm always careful to do a full background on the contractors and the crew they bring in.”

“Sounds like hard work.”

“It's hard work but the time and effort makes the rewards worth it.” Marissa assured him.

“And you saw how she preoccupies herself when she's relaxing.” Kim added.

“I was hoping that Marissa could tell us herself.” Nate replied.

“Well, you know I work with real estate. And it can be tiring, but I'm used to it.”

“And what do you do to relax?” Nate wondered.

“Well, I wash my car by hand when it gets dirty. I'm sure you've seen how I do that.”

“I sure have.” Nate admitted, as he still felt an erection in his pants.

“And sometimes I take a dip in my pool here.”

Nate sighed, “If I had known you had a pool I would've put my trunks under my clothes before going to Kim's.”

“It's quite alright. But you know. You're welcomed to join all natural.” Marissa offered.

Nate blushed, “You mean...”

“That's right. Sometimes I like to swim and sunbathe butt naked.”

“But what if somebody sees you?” he asked in worry.

“I have a privacy fence set up. No one can look over it.” Marissa motioned to said fence.

“You really planed this out.”

“Uh-huh.” Marissa smirked.

“That's actually, very clever.” Nate admitted.

“So shall we?”

“Well...” Nate hesitated, before looking up at Kim.

“Go on, Nate. You'll be fine.” Kim assured him.

“If you say so.” Nate stripped until he was butt naked and his dick was semi hard after seeing Marissa washing her car.

Marissa was surprised at what she was looking, “Oh, my gosh.” she gasped.

“What is something wrong?” Nate asked in concern.

“You look surprised Marissa.” Kim noted.

“Sorry, it's just...” She walked closer and felt Nate's length, “His penis is so beautiful.”

“That's what I thought too,” Kim agreed, “And this is just the beginning.”

Marissa gasped, “You mean...”

Kim smirked and nodded, “That's right. I shared the bed with him.”

“You lucky little...” Kim stopped her.

“Easy, Marissa. People could still hear us. This fence may be sight prove but not sound proof.”

Marissa looked sheepish, “Right. Sorry about that.”

Kim smiled as she stripped till she was butt naked, “And just do you two don't feel alone in this.” Marissa said, before slipping out of her swimsuit leaving herself naked as well.

Nate couldn't help but stare at Marissa's naked body even as his dick got hard, “I think some boy likes something he sees.” Marissa teased, causing Nate to blush.

“Well, considering how you look its no small wonder he's eager for action and that's just from seeing your front side.” Kim reminded her.

“Well, come on you two.” Marissa jumped into the pool.

Kim jumped in after her doing a cannonball and Nate followed her lead, “Banzai!” He dived in.

Kim surfaced and shook her hair around, “I missed swimming in the buff.”

Nate asked, “Wait you swam in the buff?”

“Of course. You saw my photo album. Some of the pool parties I went to turned into skinny dipping pool parties.”

“Wow.” Nate gasped with more arousing thoughts forming in his head.

“You should see some of the parties I threw.” Marissa added.

“How were they?” Nate asked.

“Fun.”

The three swam around, before swimming close together, “It's great to relax and let it all hang out.” Marissa stretched her arms up.

“It sure is hanging out.” Nate agreed as he gazed at their breasts floating above the water.

Kim giggled as she knew what Nate was talking about, “Sounds like this boy knows what he wants.” Marissa said.

“Then why don't we give him what he wants?” Kim suggested.

“I like it.”

Nate watched, as the two women surrounded him. Kim and Marissa began to rub their racks around Nate's head, “Who's my sweet baby boy?” Kim cooed.

“I am?” Nate asked innocently.

“I see you still have motherhood on the mind, Kim.” Marissa noticed.

“Yes. Nate has agreed to act as my sweet little boy.” Kim rubbed noses with Nate.

“And she's my second mother.” Nate added,as he giggled from the nose rub.

“And how has Kim been treating you, Nate?” Marissa inquired.

“She's pampered me so wonderfully,” Nate explained, while massaging Kim's breasts, “And I've learned so much about the female body from her and now to make a woman feel good.”

“Well, now that you've learned to make Kim feel good lets see how good you really are.” Marissa tempted him.

“You mean...”

“That's right.”

Nate turned to Kim, “Mommy, can I?”

“Of course You can, son.”

“Thanks, mom.”He kissed her.

“Follow me, little man.” Marissa beckoned Nate to follow her.

* * *

The two stepped out of the pool and headed for the house. This time Marissa swayed her hips gently in an attempt to get Nate nice and hard. Nate gazed at the juicy booty, and was indeed getting a hard on.

Soon they arrived at the bedroom and Marissa got on all fours and wiggled her beautiful ass while doing a sexy pose, “Like what you see?” she asked seductively.

Nate gazed in awe, “It looks beautiful.”

Marissa nodded, “It's as beautiful as your penis. It is nice and big.”

Nate felt Marissa's butt up, “So soft.” he marveled while enjoying the soft flesh in his hands.

Marissa giggled, “Thank you for the compliment.”

Nate went around front to face her. He saw that Marisa had a pretty face and rack, “Marissa, kiss me. I mean really kiss me.”

Marissa moved to kiss Nate gently as she did her other sexual conquests. Nate pressed his lips to Marissa's while gently stroking her cheek. Marissa continued to kiss Nate gently as she rubbed him.

They parted, and Nate spoke, “That was perfect.”

Marissa spoke, “You're a decent kisser and I would know considering I've had numerous conquests.”

“You must have plenty of experience.”

“And you'll see what experience has done for me. If you feel that you are ready.”

Nate nodded in confirmation, “I'm ready.”

“I'm glad to hear that. But first how about a snack?” Marissa hefted her breasts up for him.

Nate smiled, “I'd love that.”

“Then come and get it.” So Nate began to suck on Marissa's breasts. Marissa held her head back as she cradled Nate's head.

Nate thought to himself, 'Marissa's breasts are softer than Kim's breasts.'

Marissa continued to cradle him, while cooing, “That's right, sweetie. Think of me as your doting Auntie Marissa.”

Nate continued to suckle on Marissa's breasts like he did with Kim's until he had to come up for air, “Thanks Auntie. Do you have anything else?”

“Well…” Marissa began, as she spread her legs for Nate showing him her vagina.

Nate stared down at it, “Such a pretty pussy.”

“I bet Kim showed you her pussy.” Marissa smirked.

“Yes. It was beautiful like yours.”

“Did you eat Kim out.”

Nate looked confused, “What do you mean?”

“I mean did you lick and suck at her pussy?” Marissa asked.

“Well, I gave it a little lick.” Nate admitted.

Marissa sighed, “Sounds like she didn't teach you how to eat pussy yet.”

“No she didn't.”

“Well, I might be able to help you with that.” she offered.

“You can?”

“Of course I can. I'm not sure if Kim told you this but I've been with plenty of guys and they were numerous, varied and some were legendary.”

“Well, in that case I'm ready to learn.” Nate answered.

Marissa patted his head, “And so you shall, my little apprentice.”

“So what do we do first?” he asked.

“Well, you start with how you did it with Kim.” Marissa began.

So Nate put his head between Marissa's thighs and began to lick her pussy, “Tasty.”

Marissa smiled as Nate continued to lick her, “Yes, go deeper.” she pleaded.

So Nate licked deeper as he began to suck on Marissa's pussy, “Like this?”

“Oh yes. Just like that.” Marissa moaned.

So Nate kept licking some more going deeper and deeper. Marissa moaned as Nate continued to do what he was doing as she was getting closer to her orgasm, “Oh, Nate!” Marissa couldn't hold it any longer and she squirted.

Nate got a face full of cum, “Whoa!” he gasped.

Marissa sighed in relief, “That felt so good.”

“Think you can help clean my face?” Nate asked. Marissa smiled as she began to lick her cum off of Nate's face. Nate giggled, as she licked him.

Marissa continued licking and found the time to feel Nate's dick which was hard and at full length, “That's good.” he said.

“That's only the beginning.” Marissa laid back as Nate climbed atop her and massaged her rack.

“Your breasts are so soft.”

“Glad you think so.” Marissa moaned. Nate put his face into her cleavage and motor boat them.

Marissa giggled as Nate already knew how to motor boat a woman's breast and smiled that he had the potential to make a woman's body feel good.

“What else would you like me to do?” he asked.

“I'd like to see if you can use this big dick of yours.” Marissa said, while giving him a hand job.

Nate nodded, as he straddled her slipping his dick in between her breasts. Marissa smiled as she rubbed her breasts along Nate's length.

“I love this move,” Nate started, “Whether it's me doing this or the other rubbing their breasts against my dick.”

“Well, I can see why.”

Nate continued to work it, as he was building up, “I'm gonna cum Auntie!”

“Do it, sweetie!”

And with that Nate released. Marissa's face and chest were covered in Nate's cum, “How was that?” Nate asked.

“That was awesome.” Marissa answered.

“I'm so glad. What can I do next to please you?”

“How about you stick that manhood of yours into my pussy?” sh suggested.

“Delighted.” Nate guided his length into Marissa's pussy and found it a bit looser than Kim's pussy but still warm.

“Feels much more roomy.” Nate admitted.

“I hope you don't mean that in a bad way.” Marissa said in worry.

“Not at all. At least I won't have to hold back.” Nate shoved his dick in Marissa till he was balls deep in her.

“Oh, yes.” The woman moaned in joy.

“I'm glad you like it like I do.”

Marissa moaned as Nate began to thrust in and out of her pussy, “That's it!”

“I want a good build up,” Nate said. Marissa moaned as Nate began to grope her breasts, “So big and so soft just like mommy's.”

“Your auntie's had time to let them grow.” Marissa admitted.

“Will they keep growing?”

“Maybe, maybe not but it all depends upon the person.” she relied.

“Well, I do like them just this size. They're right for you.”

Marissa blushed as Nate continued to screw her and she could feel his dick throbbing in her pussy as he was almost ready to cum, “I'm almost there.” Nate moaned.

“Do it, Nate. Cum in your Auntie's pussy!”

Nate finally released his lode inside of her. Marissa came and squirted as soon as she felt Nate's cum inside of her pussy.

“How was it, auntie?”

“It was great, nephew.”

“Auntie, could you lay face down for me. I want to do more to pleasure you.”

Marissa smiled, “Of course I'll do that, nephew.”

Marissa laid face down for Nate and spread her legs knowing what Nate had in mind. Nate started massaging her back going down to her butt. Marissa relaxed as Nate continued to massage her.

After finishing massaging her butt, Nate turned and pressed his bare butt to Marissa's and rubbed them together.

Marissa giggled as she could feet Nate's soft butt on her own ass, “How does this feel?” Nate asked.

Marissa sighed heavenly, “Having your butt on my butt feels great.”

“Yours does feel so soft, and I like how it sways when you move.”

“I've heard that before but it still feels nice to know my ass looks good.”

Nate stopped the rubbing and gave her butt a kiss. Marissa giggled as Nate literally kissed her ass. Marissa sat up as she cradled Nate in her lap.

“I love you so much, auntie.”

'And I love you too, nephew.

The two kissed passionately. Nate's penis got hard again as did the tips of Marissa's breasts while they kissed.

* * *

They heard the door open and saw Kim standing in the doorway naked but dry.

“Hi, Kim,” Marissa greeted, “Nice look.”

“Mommy!” Nate cheered, as he ran to Kim and hugged her naked body with his.

“How's my little boy been?” Kim asked as he ruffled Nate's face.

“Great. Auntie Marissa is so nice.”

Kim smiled, “I knew you'd be in good hands with her.”

“Come on, join us.” Nate brought Kim to the bed with him and Marissa.

“I'd love to. So where were we?” Kim asked her friend.

“Nate was rubbing his butt on my butt and it's soft.” Marissa answered.

“I know. And smooth like a baby's.” Kim rubbed one of Nate's butt cheeks.

Nate blushed and whined, “Oh, mom. You didn't have to mention that.”

“Why not? It's true.” Kim teased, as she rubbed his butt cheek.

“Yeah. I like it too.” Marissa agreed, as she rubbed his other butt cheek making him moan.

As Nate moaned from the pleasure Marissa and Kim each took the chance to fondle his cock and balls with their free hands. His cock was at full mast.

“This is a gift from the Gods.” Marissa marveled at Nate's dick.

“And to us women.” Kim added.

Marissa massaged one of his man jewels, “And these balls can hold so much.”

“I bet he could pump our wombs full of cum. I can even imagine him impregnating us.” Kim said, while already getting wet and horny at the thought as her pussy was dripping with anticipation.

“Yeah. Imagine having children with this little stud.” Marissa added.

“We'd teach them to act like us and be well mannered.” Kim said.

Nate spoke up, “I don't even know how to be a dad. I mean I watch my old man, but I don't know if I'm ready for that.”

“We know that but it's fun to imagine it.” Marissa replied.

“But it's a lot of hard work too.” Kim added.

Marissa continued, “So enjoy your childhood, Nate. And when you hit puberty you'll be in for a lot of fun times.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course we do,” Kim confirmed, “We'll treat you well. So how do you feel about a sleepover?”

“A sleepover? here? I'd love it.” Nate cheered.

Marissa smiled, “I thought you would.”

Nate suddenly realized something, “But what about my parents?”

Kim answered, “Already covered. I told them you'd be spending the night in my care and they said yes.”

“So does that mean we can have as much fun as we want?”

“Of course it does.” Kim confirmed.

“Yes!” Nate cheered, while hugging both women close.

The ladies smiled, and pampered him by once again smothering both sides of his head with their breasts, “I feel so snug.” he said all muffled.

“You're so adorable.” Marissa cooed.

“We could continue this for hours.” Kim said.

Marissa sighed, “I wish I was still a virgin, that way I could say this little man was the first to pop my cherry.”

“So could I but what's done is done and we should make the most of it.” Kim replied.

“You've got a way with words.” Nate said.

“Comes with being known for doing my own cooking, doing my own gardening, fixing my own clothes, and for reupholstering my own furniture when the time comes. Of course I don't do it excessively and I'm very down to earth.”

“I've had some of your cooking and it's good but it's usually British cooking,” Nate noted, “Do you know anything else?”

“Well, if you want comfort food then I suggest we introduce you to a friend of ours.” Kim answered.

“And who is it?”

“We'll tell you about that friend later. For now let's have sex.” Marissa suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Kim agreed.

“Me too.” Nate seconded that.

The two ladies stroked Nate's cock kissing and licking the tip and his shaft, “Wow.” the boy panted.

The ladies continued to lick and kiss Nate's dick and fondle his balls, 'Does Nate love a blowjob?” Marissa teased.

“Yes he does,” Kim confirmed, “I've given him a blowjob and it was wonderful.”

“Well, then.” Marissa engulfed Nate's dick into her mouth.

Nate relaxed as Marissa began sucking. Nate rubbed Marissa's head as he enjoyed it. Marissa continued to suck on Nate's cock until it was throbbing.

“Almost there.” Nate moaned.

Marissa kept sucking as Nate came in her mouth. She swallowed it, “Quite a lot, wasn't it?” Kim asked Marissa.

Marissa could only nod as she was still swallowing. She finally swallowed his load, “How was it, auntie?” Nate asked.

“It was good, nephew.” Marissa patted his head.

Kim getting an idea positioned Nate in between them again, and each one rubbed their butt against his chest and back. Nate blushed from the skin to skin contact, “Two soft butts from two beautiful women.” Nate panted.

Kim smiled, “Glad you think we're soft.”

“And you have yet to see what Kim and I can do together.” Marissa added.

“Show me,” Nate requested. So Kim and Marissa placed Nate on the bed and began to smother his penis with their racks, “Double the fun.”

“We used to do this together.” Kim said.

“And the boys loved it.” Marissa added.

“I can see why.” Nate replied.

Both women grinned as they kept doing what they were doing, “Oh, I'm gonna!”

They continued doing what they were doing till Nate came covering their faces and chests with his cum.

“Where is he keeping it all?” Marissa asked in disbelief.

“I don't know but I bet he could breed an entire town on his own.” Kim said.

“I know. Just imagine all the girls cherries he'll pop.” Marissa added.

“And all the wombs he'd stuff.”

“And he may make that come true, with the right training and practice.”

“You two are so modest.” Nate blushed.

“And you're so adorable.” Kim said, as she played with his face cheeks making him giggle.

“Oh, mom!”

“Now why don't you be a sweetie and massage mommy's feet?” Kim suggested.

“Sure.”

Marissa watched as Nate began rubbing Kim's feet, “Your toes are so cute, mommy.'

“I know they are. I take great care of them.” Kim moaned from the massage.

Nate massaged in between them and couldn't help but play with them. Kim giggled as Nate had his fun.

“I want one to,” Marissa spoke up, “My toesies are itching for a massage.” she put her feet out and wiggled her toes for Nate.

So Nate went to massage Marissa's feet and toes, “Oh, that feels so divine.” she moaned.

“That's Nate for you. He gives nothing but the best.” Kim said.

“Especially for my beautiful mommy and auntie.” Nate replied.

Marissa and Kim blushed as they pulled Nate in for a hug, “And you're our beautiful boy.” Marissa said, while nuzzling him.

“And so precious.” Kim nuzzled too.

All three shared a three-way kiss, “That was so beautiful.” Marissa said.

“I know,” Kim agreed, until she saw how late it was, “My goodness where has the time gone?”

“It flew so fast since we had fun.” Nate said.

“That's how it goes,” Marissa added, “We should all get ready to turn in. You two will be sharing my bed with me of course.”

“I wouldn't want it any other way. Besides it's much warmer.” Kim said.

“It sure is.” Nate agreed.

So Marissa made the bed allowing them to slip in with Nate in the middle, “Goodnight Nate.” Marissa began.

“Goodnight, auntie. Goodnight, mommy. I love you both.” Nate told them.

“Good night, my son.” Kim finished.

They hugged him from both sides pressing their breasts on both sides of his head, “Just relax and let our boobs be your pillows.” Marissa said soothingly.

Nate did as he was told and dozed off using Marissa's and Kim's racks as a set of soft pillows.

“He's the sweetest boy ever.” Kim told Marissa.

“I know. Imagine what the rest of our gals will think of him.”

“At least you had the sense not to light any candles and leave them unattended. Imagine what could've happened then.” Kim reminded her.

Marissa rolled her eyes, “Yeah. The entire house could've burned down and I'd be homeless. Still the other girls would love to get some of Nate's manhood. Like the dog walker of our friends. I know she and I may not be on the best of terms but perhaps we should introduce her first.”

“Agreed. But for now, us and our little man need some sleep.” Kim said. The two ladies kissed and fell asleep on that note.


	3. The Dog Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next woman Nate meets is an admirer and trainer of dogs, and loves a specific sexual position.

Kim, Nate, and Marissa were enjoying their time in bed together as the slept peacefully. The three were so comfortable that they slept like rocks and by the time they woke up it was an hour past sunrise and it was because of barking.

"What was that?" Nate yawned.

Kim answered, "That's probably Paris helping a resident with their pet dog."

"Who's Paris?"

"Another friend of ours." Marissa answered.

"She's out early."

"Well, she's got a good schedule when it comes to helping dogs and their owners." Kim explained.

"Why don't you go greet her, Kim? Nate and I will go wash up." Marissa suggested.

"Alright. I'd best get ready. She's gonna be busy for a while."

Marissa nodded, and took Nate's hand, "Come on, Nate. Let's get all cleaned up."

"Sure thing." Nate followed Marissa to her bathroom.

* * *

Nate looked around seeing a bathtub and a shower, "Which do you prefer?" he asked.

"Let's hit the shower." Marissa suggested.

Nate nodded, as the two stepped into the shower, and Marissa turned it on making sure the water was the right temperature, "This is how I like to spend my mornings." the woman explained.

"Feels nice." Nate said, as he let the water hit his body and poured down it.

Marissa smiled as she soaped up in a very suggestive manner. Nate got an erection as Marissa lathered herself up. Marissa smiled as Nate was fully erect and decided to turn her back to him to ask for his help, "Could you wash my back, please?"

"Yes please." Nate began lathering up Marissa's back making sure to completely cover it. Marissa relaxed as Nate lathered her up and she could feel his penis poking her in the butt, "How's this?"

"It feels wonderful."

"Can I still do your front?"

"I just lathered up my front." Marissa reminded him.

"Still I want to double coat it just in case. Please, Auntie?" Nate pleaded.

Marissa smiled and gave in, "Alright, nephew."

Nate smiled, as he lathered up her front, and carefully did her breasts, "I'll scrub them so well I'll be able to see myself in them."

Marissa giggled, "Of all the things I've heard males say that's a first."

"What things would they say?" Nate wondered.

"The typical stuff."

"Such as?"

"Just commenting about my rack and butt." Marissa answered.

"I see," Nate took that as his cue to scrub Marissa, "There we go."

"That feels a lot better." Marissa relaxed.

"Can you please do me now?" Nate asked.

Marissa smiled, "Of course." Marissa began to scrub Nate carefully and made sure to get his cock and balls lathered up.

"That feels so good." Nate sighed heavenly.

"It should we had fun in the tub last night."

"I know." The two kissed.

As they kissed the water washed away the soap. They parted, as Nate stroked Marissa's cheek lovingly, "You kiss so good, Auntie."

"So, do you, my sweet little nephew." Marissa replied.

The two continued to have fun before they exited the shower and dried off.

* * *

Nate had kissed Marissa's pussy before gently pulling up her pair of panties covering it.

Marissa smiled as she knelt to let Nate put on her bra, "Are they nice and tucked?" Nate hoped.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Nate looked seeing her breasts all safely tucked in her bra.

"They look comfy in it."

"Let's get dressed and go see Kim and Paris." Marissa suggested. Nate agreed as they both got dressed and headed outside.

They walked outside seeing Kim with another woman, "Is this your friend?" Nate asked.

Marissa answered, "Well the woman is mostly Kim's friend. She and I are shall we say on speaking terms at best."

"Did something happen?" Nate wondered.

"Perhaps I should introduce you to her and we can tell you together."

They walked over seeing Paris was a brown-haired woman with a B-cup rack, "Hi Paris." Marissa greeted.

"Marissa." Paris replied.

Nate spoke up, "I'm Nate. And do you two mind telling me what happened between you both?"

"Might as well." Kim answered.

Paris sighed, "It's a long story but let's not tell it out here."

"Agreed. Let's go inside." Marissa suggested.

So, they all headed inside where they could talk, "So, what happened between you two?" Nate asked.

Paris explained, "Well, it's a long story but the short version is that Marissa agreed to watch my daughter a year ago."

"Go on." he replied.

"Well, she seems to have picked up some worrying tendencies. Kim's relative says that her daughter has picked up some habits too."

"Such as?"

"Sunbathing topless or naked. But that's not the worst of it," Paris continued, "When she tried it at my place she nearly got sunburned but that wasn't the worst of it."

"What could be worse than getting cooked like that?"

"Try having that Image ending up all over the internet thanks to a peeping tom." Paris answered.

Nate was shocked, "Ok, that does sound worse."

Marissa sighed, "And looking back I should have warned her earlier but I had no idea she'd pick up some of my habits."

"It's was bad enough we had to tend to her burns with so much lotion and peeling, but for her to be publicly humiliated." Paris added.

"True but there is a silver lining in all of this." Kim noted.

"Which is?" Nate asked.

"The peeper who humiliated her was caught and it turns out he was hired by a rich bitch from outside the neighborhood to try and humiliate her as payback. Not only did the peeper get busted but the ones who hired him were expelled from school."

"Wow." Nat gasped.

"And now you know." Marissa concluded.

"I had no idea."

"Yep and looking back if I had known that Paris' Daughter would pick up my habits I would've told her to sunbathe in my place where I have a privacy fence." Marissa sighed.

Paris replied, "Well, what happened has happened."

"Paris is right, Marissa. Don't blame yourself." Kim comforted her.

Marissa smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"So Why don't you tell Nate what you do for a living, Paris." Kim suggested.

"Well, Nate. I work with dogs."

"So you're a dog walker?" Nate guessed.

"I'm a Dog Trainer. I have ten years of experience turning around the most difficult dogs."

"Wow. That's gotta be some job. I mean I've seen dogs and they can be stubborn."

Kim spoke, "I know what you mean. I've seen small dogs over indulged by being fed human food. I have strict rules about pets and their eating habits in my house."

"It is tough," Paris admitted, "But when you've been around dogs long enough you tend to understand their habits."

"That makes sense." Nate admitted.

"Though why must dogs sniff people's crotches?" Marissa asked.

"They do it to each other and they think they can do it to humans to." Paris explained.

"That doesn't answer Marissa's question." Kim replied.

"It's just to gather information really. Still as long as a dog has basic training and structure it shouldn't be an issue and that goes for all dogs regardless of size."

"Surely small dogs can't be that bad can they?" Marissa said.

"I figured you'd say that, Marissa, so I've got footage on how even small dogs can become horrid little monsters without proper training." Paris said.

"Is it graphic?" Nate asked.

"Nope it's not graphic. Basically it's just the typical bad behaviors that Small Dogs tend to get away with."

"Then it should be ok for him to see." Kim said.

So Paris popped in the DVD and Kim, Marissa, and Nate saw the footage of various small dogs causing all sorts of trouble for their owners, "So what do you all think?" Paris asked.

"Those are some really troublesome dogs." Nate answered.

"Well, at least I have some structure and after seeing how some of them are fed I'm glad I'm strict with the kind of dogs I let my niece bring." Kim added.

Marissa spoke, "I knew that Big Dogs could be trouble but I never knew that Small dogs could be just as bad."

"Well, now you know and now you all know how basic training is important." Paris said.

Kim nodded, "Indeed."

"Speaking of which we've been giving Nate some basic training." Marissa put in.

"In what?" Paris wondered.

"How to pleasure a woman." Kim answered.

Paris looked to Nate, before asking the ladies, "And how has he done so far?"

"He's proving to be a natural even at his young age." Marissa answered.

"Doing it with him made me feel like I was with my husband again." Kim said lovingly.

Paris nodded, "I know how you feel. Between taking care of my daughter and training dogs I haven't had time for a man in my life."

"Well, you're more than welcome to enjoy the pleasures with a man with Nate. I'm sure he'd love to." Marissa offered.

"Well, I'm not busy for the rest of the day so why not." Paris answered.

"Yes!" Nate cheered.

"Let's do it. But let's go to my place." she offered.

"You two have fun." Kim said.

"We will. Come on, Nate." Paris took his hand.

"Lead the way Paris." He answered. So Paris walked Nate back to her home.

* * *

When they got inside Paris showed Nate around, "Nice place." the boy said.

"Thanks. Even with working with dogs I make sure my home doesn't smell like one."

Nate looked at a display case of various first prize trophies for best dog trainer, "All yours?"

"See for yourself."

Nate saw engraved on the plaques was Paris' name, "You must be a legend."

"Well, it's more around the lines of having good common sense and it's not just domesticated dogs I'm good with." Paris explained.

Nate raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Let's go to the backyard and I'll show you." Nate followed Paris to her backyard.

Once there he could see a wolf sleeping peacefully, "Paris what is a wolf doing here?" Nate gasped.

"He's one of the wild ones that wandered away from the forest preserve." she answered.

"And it's here why?"

"He needed a place to stay so I took him in. Not to mention that he gets along with my Daughter's pet."

"This is beyond me. A wolf actually tamed?" Nate asked in shock.

Paris nodded, "That's right and of course I let him get in touch with his feeding habits by letting him go hunting."

"Amazing." the boy gasped.

Just then barking could be heard from the front, "Looks like my daughter's back with her pet Siberian Husky." Paris said.

Nate looked excited, "Oh, good. I get to meet you and your daughter in the same day."

Paris smiled, "That you do."

Paris and Nate went to the front door and as did the wolf. They opened the door to see a teen with a Siberian Husky.

"Hi Mom. We're home." the teen greeted.

The Siberian Husky barked hello before spotting Nate and sizing him up.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Paris greeted.

The girl took notice of Nate, "Hey, who's the kid?"

"This is Nate. He's gonna be hanging with us for a bit."

"Well, nice to meet you, Nate. I'm Julie."

"Nice to met you too. Wow, you're pretty." Nate marveled at her.

Julie blushed, "Thanks."

"How was your walk?" Paris asked.

"It was okay. Jenna has been relieving herself thanks to the toilet plan we put her on since she was a young pup." she motioned to the dog.

"Good to know." Paris replied.

Nate was confused, "Do I wanna know what you mean?"

Julie answered, "Let's just say that she'd be peeing and pooping in the home whenever I'm away at school."

"I see."

"Anyway I better cook something for us to eat."

"Ok, if you need anything just holler." Paris told her.

Julie understood as she let Jenna off the lead and went to go cook lunch, "Your daughter's cute." Nate told Paris.

"TI'm glad you think so."

"Is she good with dogs too?"

"She gets it from me but she is a better cook than I am." Paris admitted.

"I see."

"Anyway shall we make ourselves comfortable?" The woman offered.

"Sure," Nate was suddenly concerned, "Though are you sure Julie won't pop in or anything? And what if she hears us?"

"I put a Do not disturb sign on the bedroom door and we can wait till she goes somewhere."

"Well, ok."

So they waited until Julie had to go run some errands which left Paris and Nate alone in the house, "Now we can get started." Paris said.

* * *

They went to the bedroom, and hung a sign outside her door. It was a do not disturb sign which pretty much got the point across.

"Nice sign." Nate admitted.

"I use it when I don't want to be disturbed for anything." Paris explained.

Nate smirked, "Like letting me see you strip naked for starters?"

"My, what a bold statement, Nate." Paris smirked back.

"I've seen it happened twice before so I just assumed."

"With Kim and Marissa no doubt." Paris guessed.

"That's right." Nate confirmed.

"Well, it has been awhile since I entertained a male. So you'll do nicely."

Nate sat on the bed and watched. Paris stripped off her shirt revealing she was in a strapless bra and removed her pants revealing she was in a simple pair of panties, "Like what you see so far?" She flirted.

Nate gasped, "Beautiful."

"It was warm today so I decided to take a page from my friend's playbook and wear something strapless."

"Well, I love it." Nate admitted.

"Thank you." Paris strutted over and allowed Nate's hands to roam around her body from her arms, stomach, thighs, and legs.

"You're very smooth." Nate said.

"It's due to the combination of staying in shape and bathing properly." Paris explained.

"I'd say you do it all right."

"I know. Now, want to see me completely naked?"

"If you'd be so kind too." Nate answered.

"Why don't you help me with my bra if you want." Paris offered.

Nate was surprised, "You'd really let me?"

"Of course."

So Paris turned around and allowed Nate to remove her bra. Nate removed Paris' bra before moving to remove her panties and poking her with his erect dick.

"Someone appears excited." Paris noted.

"When in the presence of a beautiful naked woman that'll happen." Nate replied.

"Then perhaps we should do something about that." So Paris started to undress Nate.

Once he was naked Paris could see that Nate had a nice cock and nice balls on him, "What do you think?" he asked.

"That is a great set of cock and balls." Paris marveled.

Nate smiled, "Thanks. Mommy and Auntie Marissa made me feel I should be proud of it."

"I guess Kim's still wanting to experience motherhood. I've gone though that as well and it's not as easy as it looks."

"I can only imagine."

Paris sat down next to Nate and held him close. Nate rested his head on Paris' Rack and nuzzled it gently, "You may not be as big as mommy and Auntie Marissa, but they still feel soft to rest on." Nate admitted.

Paris nodded, "Yep they sure do. Julie would know considering she used to suck on my breasts."

"May I?" Nate asked.

"Go right ahead."

So Nate sucked on one of Paris' breasts while fondling the other one. Paris moaned from the sucking and fondling as it had been so long since she had her rack sucked and fondled, "That's it, be a baby again and suck on my breast." she moaned.

Nate sucked upon Paris' breasts like he did with Kim's and found it much to his liking as his dick was getting nice and hard. Paris took the time to give Nate a hand job and feel up his man jewels. Nate continued to suckle as his dick began to twitch.

"You're hung like a young man." Paris marveled.

Nate smiled as he kept doing what he was doing before Paris fondled his manhood enough to make him squirt. Nate removed himself from Paris' breast, "That felt good." he said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"And how did you enjoy what I was doing?" Nate asked.

"My pussy was tingling." Paris admitted.

"I'm glad I could make you feel so good."

The two gazed lovingly before kissing. Paris kissed Nate gently on the lips while Nate stroked Paris' cheek lovingly. Paris and Nate kissed before they came up for air.

"That was wonderful." Paris said.

"Well, I have Kim and Marissa to thank for teaching me how to kiss." Nate said proudly.

"That you do."

Nate started feeling up Paris starting with her feet. Paris relaxed as Nate rubbed her feet, "They're so cute." He massaged her toes.

"I've taken the time to clean them." Paris said.

Nate gave each toe a kiss. Paris giggled as Nate kissed her toes. Nate moved up to her legs, and ran his hand across one, "So smooth." Nate marveled.

Paris spread her legs on instinct to expose her pussy, "It's so beautiful." Nate gasped in awe.

Paris smiled, "You're so kind."

Nate crawled in between her legs and massaged her thighs, "Paris, I'm going to worship every part of your body."

"I'd love to see what else you can do." Paris replied.

Nate put his face into her pussy and started eating her out. Paris moaned as Nate was hitting her sensitive spots, "Oh, that's it, Nate," she moaned, "Oh, I'm almost there."

The boy continued to eat her out, "I'm cumming!" Paris arched her back as she came.

Nate got the load on his face and lifted his face up, "You had so much." he said.

"It's been so long since I had my pussy licked and eaten out." she admitted.

"Think you can clean my face for me?" he requested.

"Do you really need to ask?" Paris began to lick her juices off of Nate's face.

"Thank you so much." Nate pinches Paris' cheeks and started mushing her face. Paris giggled as Nate mushed her face, "You have cute chubby cheeks."

"And you have soft hands." Paris added.

"You like it when they do this?" He fondled and massaged her rack.

"Yes I do. But I'll like it better when my pussy is stuffed with your cock." Paris answered.

"Ask and you shall receive."

"Let me make myself comfortable."

Nate watched, as she got down on all fours and aimed her butt in Nate's direction, "What do you think?" Paris asked while wiggling her butt seductively.

"You've got a really nice butt," Nate answered, "It's almost nicer than mommy Kim's and Auntie Marissa's."

"Thank you so much."

"But there is something I feel I need to do with it."

"Then go right ahead and do it." Paris replied.

Nate smiled as he put his bare butt to Paris' and started rubbing them together sexually, "This feels so good." she moaned.

"I feel like this has become my passion when I'm with other women." Nate admitted.

"Yep but there's more you can do when a woman is on all fours." Paris added.

"Like what?" Nate asked.

"Do me doggy style."

"Doggy style?"

"That's right." Paris confirmed.

"What's that?" Nate wondered.

"It's when you stick your dick in my pussy from behind me. It's called that because I'm on all fours like a dog."

"I've never done this before. So what do I do? How am I supposed to find your pussy like this?"

"Just get behind me, and aim your dick around where my pussy should be. You'll see it." Paris instructed.

"Alright," So Nate got behind Paris and felt for the entrance to her pussy with his dick. He could feel something and poked at what he thought was Paris' pussy, "Is this right?"

"Do you feel any wetness on your dick?" she asked.

"No I don't."

"Aim lower."

So Nate aimed lower and this time he felt wetness on his dick, "I think I found it."

"Then stick it in." Paris told him.

So Nate inserted himself inside her, "Your pussy is even tighter than Marissa's and almost as tight as Kim's."

"That's because Marissa's had lots of guys screw her."

"So she told me."

"I'm surprised she's able to feel a dick in her pussy at all." Paris joked.

"Well, she loved how it felt with me inside her." Nate boasted.

Paris smiled as Nate began to fuck her. Nate thrust in and out while gripping her butt cheeks. Paris purred as she worked her pussy muscles on instinct.

"So this is doggy style." Nate said.

"And it's my personal favorite." Paris added.

"I can see why. This is a good position for both of us."

"Tell me does it feel like you can get further inside my pussy?" Paris asked.

"I'll try." Nate went as deep as he could go.

Paris felt Nate's dick hitting the entrance to her womb, "Oh." she gasped.

"Are you ok?" Nate asked in concern.

"I'm okay. It's been so long since i had a dick in my pussy."

"What happened to your spouse?"

"He passed away while he was on a business trip." Paris answered.

Nate looked worried, "I'm so sorry."

Paris shook her head, "Don't be. At least I have a stable career and he and I were beginning to have issues anyway."

"What kind of issues?"

Paris explained, "Our marriage was beginning to turn rocky and if he didn't pass away he would've left me and our daughter."

"So you have no regrets?"

Paris shook her head again, "None whatsoever."

"Well, then consider yourself free." Nate smiled.

Paris smiled as Nate kept fucking her and she continued to massage his penis with her pussy before she felt it twitching, "I'm almost there." she moaned.

So Nate picked up the pace, "I'm about to cum." he cried.

"Do it!"

Nate pumped harder before releasing. Paris could feel Nate cumming right into her womb and stuffing it with his semen, "I can feel your cum right in my womb, Nate." Paris moaned.

"Feels good," Nate continued to cum as he felt the tip of his Dick enter Paris' cervix and emptied himself right in her core, "Oh, yes."

"That felt so right." Paris moaned.

Nate removed himself from Paris and pressed his naked body against hers, "I love you, Paris."

"And I love you too Nate." The two kissed passionately before parting.

"Would you be my auntie like Auntie Marissa?" Nate requested,

Paris was about to answer before she could hear the wolf barking three times which meant that Julie had returned home, "Oh, dear. Julie's back." she gasped.

"What do we do?" Nate asked in a panic.

"This is usually the moment where I'd be panicking but Julie's usually gonna tend to her Siberian husky and the wolf."

"That gives us time but not a whole lot."

"I know."

"So what do we do?" Nate asked getting more scared.

"Well, I don't know what to do. I don't know if Julie can keep a secret like this."

Paris went to get her bed robe on and put a spare robe on Nate, "Here, at least wear this."

"Thanks, Paris."

They hear a knock at the door, "Hey, mom." Julie called.

"Yes, Julie?" Paris asked.

"I'm gonna go tend to Balto and Jenna now."

"Okay sweetie. I'll be down in a second and don't be surprised about my state of dress."

"I won't." When they heard Julie walk away, the two sighed in relief.

'That was way to close,' Nate said, "I was worried she would've barged in and found us naked."

"It wouldn't be the first time she saw me butt naked." Paris admitted.

"When was the first?"

"It was when I was accidentally locked out of the house. I had lost my towel and I had to hide in the back yard from prying eyes until Julie got home."

Nate blinked in surprise, "You were naked in your own backyard?"

"Yes I was. I'm just glad Marissa didn't find out about it. I was worried that she'd never let me hear the end of it."

"That would be truly embarrassing."

"Agreed but let's go. Julie's probably made dinner for us."

Nate nodded in agreement. Paris and Nate left the room in just their bed robes as they went to go have supper.


	4. The Dog Trainer's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate after a short time with Paris decides to give her daughter Julie a chance, where he is actually her first time.

After almost getting caught in the act, Nate and Paris went to have dinner that Julie prepared, "So what does Julie usually prepare for dinner?" Nate asked Paris.

"Easy to find out." she answered.

Nate followed Paris as they headed to the dining room to enjoy their dinner and saw that it was spaghetti and meatballs, "Good choice." the boy said.

"Hope you two are hungry." Julie said.

"We are." Nate confirmed.

"By the way why are you in robes?" the daughter wondered.

"Well, it was hot today." Her mom explained, trying to keep it cool.

"Well, true. But were you two in that room together when you decided to wear that?" Julie continued to question.

"Well, we were somewhere else." Nate answered.

"I see." So they decided to eat, as the two tried to keep calm.

As they ate Julie couldn't help but remember smelling something after she had gone to tell them that dinner was ready.

"So, Nate, what do you think of my mother?" Julie inquired.

"She's a very nice lady."

"That's good to know. Mom hasn't been the same since dad died and then there was that fiasco that involved me and Marissa."

"You call your mom's friends by their first names?" Nate asked.

"Yes because they trust me enough to do so."

"I see."

"Yes. We are particularly close." Paris admitted.

"Uh-huh," Julie agreed, and smirked, "Though I guess the two of you got particularly close in the last hour or so."

"What do you mean?" Nate asked nervously.

Julie grinned, "You had sex with my mom."

Paris kept a straight face, "Julie, what would make you think that?"

"Mom, when I went to your door I could smell the scent of sex."

"You noticed?" Paris asked.

"Well, yeah. I got to say, mom, your choice in men sure has changed."

"What was your mom's taste in men before meeting me?" Nate asked.

"Mostly pretty boys, and if you count my dad, two timers."

Nate was surprised, "What do you mean?"

"I assume, my mom told you how bad my dad was becoming before he died?"

"More or less."

"I didn't tell you the full story." Paris confessed.

"Then tell me now."

So Paris enlightened him, "I could tell my husband was also two timing me, and planning on divorcing me, until his accident."

"Well, it was his loss for leaving you." Nate said.

"I know." she agreed.

"So, mom, why do it with a kid?"

"I'm wondering that as well," Nate was also curious, "Why did you do it with me?"

"You were a pure and innocent boy. Something most men lose when they grow. But I can tell you'll keep that with you as you grow."

"I hope so."

"So how was he, mom?" Julie inquired.

"So much better than your father. And very well endowed. If it weren't for your interruption I fancy he could've lasted for awhile."

"You honestly think that?" Julie asked sounding skeptic.

"I do."

"I'd like to see what he's got first." Julie said.

Nate got up, "Alright. Paris, mind if I show Julie what you see in me?"

"Go ahead."

Nate spoke to Julie, "Shall we do this in your room, Julie?"

"Of course and you're welcome to join us mom."

"I'll join you in a bit, after I've cleaned up."

* * *

So Julie led Nate to her bedroom and as Nate followed he kept a good eye on her while making mental notes, 'Good physique like her mom, nice legs. I can't wait to see how she does.'

Nate soon entered Julie's bedroom and it was amazing, "Nice place."

"Thank you. Decorated it myself," Julie answered, "So I gotta ask how did you do my mom?"

"I did her in her favorite position."

"Ah, doggy style." Julie realized.

"Do you like it too?" Nate inquired.

"Mom tells me not to have sex until I'm ready."

"So do you listen to her?"

"Not all the time. I've done a bit of this before but only for moments."

"Then, will I be your first real go?" The boy asked.

"Yes."

"You mean to say you're a virgin?"

"I am." Julie confessed.

"Wow. I've haven't had practice with a virgin."

"I figured as much and this is as new to me as it is for you. Which is more than I can say for my friend."

"Your friend?"

"Uh-huh."

"Who is that?"

"Danielle. She's got a nickname at school."

"And what nickname is that?" Nate asked, as Julie whispered to him, "Well, that would explain a few things."

"Right. Well, shall we get started?" Julie asked.

"Let's." Nate confirmed.

And so Julie started undressing in front of Nate. Fortunately she was in a dress so all she had to do was remove it and slip out leaving her in nothing but a pair of panties.

Nate noticed her bare chest, "Not wearing a bra?"

"It was too hot out for one." she said.

"Well, you look good in that department."

Julie blushed, "You like my rack?"

"Yeah. They look beautiful."

"Want to feel them?" she offered.

"May I?" Julie nodded.

So Nate felt up Julie's rack much to his enjoyment, "What size are you?"

"I'm a C Cup." she answered.

"I thought so. So soft."

Julie raised a brow, "You knew?"

Nate nodded, "I've developed an eye for them."

"I can see that," Julie noticed. Nate smiled as he rubbed Julie's rack the same way he did her mom, "Mm, that really feels good."

"Glad you like it," Julie smiled as Nate continued to rub her. Nate looked down at her panties, "May I?"

Julie smiled and answered, "Of course, though due to the heat I would have gone without them," Nate nodded and removed Julie's panties leaving her fully naked, "That feels so much better." she relaxed.

Nate eyed her up, "You look great naked."

"This is the first time I'm letting a boy see me naked. Usually I just give oral sex."

"Well, you still look beautiful to me."

"Thanks Nate." Julie blushed.

Nate was prepared to remove his robe, "Well, are you ready?"

"I'm ready." she confirmed.

Nate removed his robe and dropped it to the floor leaving him naked like Julie. Julie was in awe at seeing Nate in the buff and his package, "What do you think?" he asked.

Julie was amazed, "You've got the biggest set of balls and the biggest cock I've ever seen so far."

"Thank you."

The two walked up to each other and embraced pressing their naked bodies into each other, "You're so soft." Julie said.

"So are you." Nate added.

The two laid a hand on each other's cheek and stroked it lovingly. As they stroked, Julie couldn't help but rub Nate gently.

"I'm really glad I could be with you like this." Nate whispered to Julie who responded.

"I'm just glad I can enjoy this moment with you."

"Here's something else you can enjoy." Nate took her hands and placed them on his cock and balls.

Julie felt Nate's cock and balls up, "You really are so big."

"Glad you like it," Julie began to stroke Nate's dick like she did with those before him, "You really do have good hands."

"Thanks."

Nate held her head close to his chest and stroked her hair. Julie purred gently as Nate rubbed her. Nate lifted Julie's head up to face him, before planting his lips on hers. Julie began to kiss Nate and to her it felt like the first real kiss she ever had. They parted, and Nate spoke.

"You've got good lips."

"And you kiss good." Julie admitted.

The two got on Julie's bed, "Are you ready, Julie? Once we go through with this there will be no turning back."

Julie nodded in assurance, "I'm ready."

"Ok," So Nate guided his manhood to Julie's womanhood and eased it in slowly. Soon Nate slid himself inside fully, "Ok, I'm in."

Julie groaned, "Just give me time to get used to you."

"Ok and just so you know, your pussy does feel good."

Julie smiled, "That's good to hear and your cock is feeling good too."

As Julie settled to having Nate's dick inside her, Nate took the time to feel up her legs. Julie sighed happy as Nate rubbed her legs.

"You've got nice legs."

"Thank you."

Nate felt her feet, "And cute feet to go with them."

"Glad you think so."

I just hope I'm good enough for a beautiful girl like you."

"Believe me, Nate, you are. So shall we?' she asked.

Nate nodded as his dick hit Julie's hymen. Julie gasped, but relaxed, as Nate moved around inside her. Julie relaxed as her pussy was enjoying the feeling of Nate's dick inside of her.

"Tell me does it feel good." Nate asked.

"I love this. It feels so good."

"I'm glad to hear it. I wanna make your first time be very special."

"Then let's make it happen." Nate continued to screw inside Julie.

Julie moaned as Nate was screwing her good before she wrapped her legs around Nate on instinct, "Oh, yeah. That's more like it." Nate moaned.

Julie moaned, "If I knew sex could feel this good I would've given my cherry up a long time ago."

"Glad you saved it for me?" Nate asked.

Julie nodded, "You bet I am."

Nate smiled as he pumped harder. Julie moaned as her pussy was tingling from Nate screwing her.

"How much more can you handle?" the boy wondered.

'I'm getting pretty close." Julie answered.

"Then make it magical."

"Let's do it together."

They worked their combined pleasure. Julie and Nate couldn't hold out much longer and they both came together with Nate's cum swimming up Julie's pussy right into her core.

"Oh!" Julie gasped.

"How was that?" Nate asked.

"The most beautiful thing I ever felt." she answered in bliss.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

Julie rubbed Nate's head, "I'm glad my first time was with you."

"By the way you never told me your friend's name." Nate realized.

"Her name's Danielle." Julie answered.

"And what is she like?"

"She likes to screw around with boys a lot."

"Wow. But what else can you tell me about her?"

"Did Kim ever tell you about her family life." Julie asked.

"Well, she wanted to be a mother but lost the baby in a miscarriage and lost her husband as well. What does that have to do with Danielle?"

"Danielle is Kim's niece."

Nate blinked in surprise, "She is?"

"That's right."

"Perhaps you'd best tell me about Danielle's full history." Nate suggested.

"I could but I think it would be better if Kim herself told it. She's closer to Danielle than I am."

"Right."

"Besides I just want to enjoy being with you." Julie said.

Nate smiled, as he slid himself out of Julie, "And I want to enjoy being with you too." he agreed.

The two cuddled, as Nate suddenly looked dismal. Julie took notice of this, "What's wrong?"

"It's just before you called to me and Paris I asked her if she'd like to be my honorary Auntie. But she never answered me. I guess she wouldn't have wanted too anyway."

"Well, she's had enough on her plate with her job and raising me as well. Still that doesn't mean we can't ask about it when mom's free."

Suddenly as if on cue, Paris entered, "Hey, you two."

"Hey, mom," Julie greeted, "Nate and I were talking about you."

"Oh, you were?"

"Yeah," Nate confirmed, "And I was wondering, you never did get to answer me about being my honorary auntie."

Paris smiled knowing he was overdue for an answer, "Well, considering how well you get along with my daughter then I would love to be your honorary auntie."

Julie spoke up, "And I'd love to be your honorary cousin and fuck buddy."

Nate smiled happily, "Thank you both. So, Auntie, will you join us?"

"Of course I will, nephew." Paris removed her robe revealing her naked body.

Julie eyed her mom up, "You look good, mom. I haven't seen you naked in quite a while."

"Thank you. And you look good yourself."

Julie motioned to Nate, "I can see what you saw in him, mom. I have to say that he's quite big for his age."

"I know he's as big as most teenagers are."

Both the mother and daughter decided to feel his dick and balls up together. Nate relaxed as his dick was still rock hard and covered in Julie's cum and his cum.

Paris noticed all the cum and spoke to her daughter, "Looks like you really enjoyed your first time."

"I sure did."

"And I'm glad I could be the one to take her virginity." Nate put in.

"And I'm glad that you did." Paris said.

Nate stroked Julie's cheek, "I really love you, Julie."

"And I really love you, Nate," The two once again kissed. When they parted Julie giggled, "Look at us. We're kissing cousins."

"And we're enjoying every minute of it." Nate agreed.

Paris smiled, and sat the two on her lap on both sides, "Look at you two. My beautiful daughter (kisses Julie). And my sweet little nephew (kisses Nate)."

Julie and Nate rested their heads on Paris' chest. Paris pleasured the two by making them both suck on a breast each. Nate and Julie both suckled before groping Paris' breasts together.

"That's it, you two." Paris moaned.

Julie and Nate continued to suckle and fondle Paris' breasts. When the two removed their mouths Paris spoke to her daughter.

"You should try that with Nate too." the mother suggested to her daughter.

"Does he really like that?" Julie asked.

"Oh, yes. He also like the feeling of a nice booty against his own." Paris playfully patted Julie's butt.

Julie jumped and giggled a bit, "Well I'm new to all of this."

"If you want I can teach you just like I taught you a lot of things growing up." Paris offered.

"I'd appreciate that mom."

"I'd be willing to help and I could use a few lessons." Nate offered.

"Before we do that shouldn't we let him meet the rest of your friends, mom?" Julie suggested.

"Perhaps you're right." Paris agreed.

"In this case I am and perhaps we better rest up. It's getting late." Julie added.

Paris nodded, "Agreed."

"I could use some rest myself." Nate seconded.

"Let's sleep here tonight." Julie offered.

"Good idea." Paris agreed.

The mother and daughter laid down with Nate in the middle getting all cozy, "Goodnight Auntie Paris, goodnight cousin." Nate told the two.

"Goodnight, nephew." Paris said.

"We love you." Julie finished, as the two kissed him. The three dozed off and went to bed.


	5. The Rich CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim takes Nate to see her friend who is not only a wealthy woman but very difficult.

Nate continued to snuggle against Paris and Julie, as they rested. He was enjoying his slumber as the weather was cool so far but little did they know that the next day things would heat up in more ways than one.

As the sun came up it shined onto the three through the window. The sunlight began to creep onto the faces of Julie, Nate, and Paris which caused them to open their eyes and yawn.

"Morning, auntie. Morning, Julie." Nate greeted.

"Morning, Nephew" Paris greeted, "Do either of you feel wet?"

"Actually, yes." Julie confirmed.

"I feel sweaty." Nate admitted.

"That makes three of us. Better turn on the radio and see what is going on." Paris turned on the Radio and tuned it to the news where a weather report was given.

'And it's a scorcher out there. I'm talking Nineties inching into a hundred. My advice is to stay cool and hydrated.'

Julie spoke up, "Perhaps we better call Kim and have her take you to your parents and let her decide the next course of action. The last thing we need is them fearing for your safety in this heat."

"Yeah. They wouldn't want me to be working in this weather outdoors." Nate added.

"And if I know Kim she'll be checking on us right about now." Paris said, and as if on cue the doorbell rang.

"Good timing." Nate said impressed.

"We better put some bathrobes on," Julie suggested, "I have a feeling it's gonna be a bit too hot for clothes."

"And the heat is likely gonna affect Nate and his package." Paris added. So they all dawned a bathrobe, as Paris went to answer the door.

Kim was on the other side as the door opened but her choice in attire had Paris surprised, "Paris, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all though I have about your attire."

"I know, it's a blaze."

"That would explain why you're in a long shirt and sandals." Paris noted.

"I know. So how's my baby?" Kim inquired.

'We've taken good care of your baby so far. He's beginning to come into his own."

"And what do you think of him?"

"He's growing into a real stud. You and Marissa have done well so far but I taught him something else."

"May I come in and discuss what you've been teaching him? I've got to take him to his parents to let them know they'll be safe and let them know where I plan to take him."

"Of course." Paris answered, as Kim entered.

Julie and Nate were coming down and they too were clad in bathrobes and they could see that Kim had worn sandals and a t shirt, "Hi, mommy." Nate greeted at he hugged Kim.

"Hello, my little man. How have you been?"

"Great. Auntie Paris, and Cousin Julie are wonderful."

"Well, that's good to know."

"But there's also some bad news. It's gonna be a scorcher out today."

"I'm aware of that and I already phoned your parents. I told them I'd be taking you to work with a friend of mine who has Central Air Conditioning."

"Thank goodness, I was afraid of sweating to death."

Julie spoke to the three, "I better go check on my Huskie and her wolf mate. Gotta keep them hydrated with ice cubes during the day. With this heat it's not safe to take them out unless I have to or if they need to relieve themselves."

"And I'd best get Nate to our other friend. Come along, Nate."

"Coming, mom." Nate followed Kim.

* * *

 

Kim and Nate were heading to another house on the lane, "So who are we gonna meet this time?" Nate inquired.

"To see my friend Isabella." Kim answered.

"And what's she like?"

"She was a Model and got her start at 15."

"Why at age 15?"

"She was a young gorgeous girl, and people saw potential in her."

"Is that all or is there something you're not telling me?" Nate wondered.

"Well, growing up she didn't have supportive parents." Kim explained.

"I cant imagine a life like that. Can you tell me more?"

"It would be better if Isabella herself told it."

Nate agreed, and soon Kim pulled up outside said person's place, "And here we are." Kim showed Nate.

Nate looked amazed, "Wow. Nice place."

"Yep it sure is."

They walked up to the front and rang the bell, "So, what else can I expect from Isabella?" the boy asked.

"She can be a bit difficult at times." Kim warned Nate.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out."

They heard the door unlock and open. They could see a Latina woman with a towel around her hair and a bathrobe around her body and fluffy slippers answer the door.

"Hello," the woman saw Kim, "Kim what are you doing here? (Sees Nate) And why did you bring a kid with you?"

'Isabella, this is Nate. He's been helping me around my house for awhile. And I thought I'd bring him around to see you and the others." Kim explained.

"This is Isabella she doesn't sound like you made her sound like." Nate inspected.

Isabella was confused and turned to her friend, "Kim, what have you been telling this boy about me?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Anyway get inside. Unless you'd rather be sun baked." The two followed Isabella inside.

"So you just got out of the shower?" Kim asked.

"Of course." Isabella confirmed.

"So are you gonna go to work today?"

"In this Heat not gonna happen." The Latina answered.

"I heard you were a teenage model." Nate said.

"Who told you that?"

"Mom here did." Nate motioned to Kim.

"Mom?"

"It's sort of a thing we've got between us." Kim said sheepishly.

"Somehow I'm not surprised though I kinda expected this from Lorna."

Nate: Who is Lorna?

"Another friend, but we'll get to her another time." Kim answered.

"Okay, mom, but does our host have anything to drink?"

"Of course. Especially for days like today." Isabella answered, as she left to grab them ice cold waters.

As she did Nate noticed that Isabella's bathrobe only came to her hips and showed off her long sexy legs, 'So beautiful. I'd love to feel them up.' he thought to himself.

"So what do you think of Isabella so far?" Kim asked the boy.

"She is beautiful. Though I don't know how she can be difficult?"

"It's partially got to do with her past and the life she led before moving here."

"I see."

"Lets go check Isabella out." So they went to check on her.

They found her in the fridge getting the ice cold waters and as she did she bent over to put some more water in the fridge. Nate looked down seeing Isabella's butt sticking out in his direction. He also couldn't help but have an erection after seeing Isabella's butt and he didn't even bother hiding it from Kim.

"See something you like?" Kim teased.

"I can't help it." Nate answered while blushing.

"It's no big surprise given how sexy our hostess is."

"How will she react upon seeing my penis?"

"Maybe you should take a chance and find out?" Kim suggested.

Nate decided to follow Kim's advice and move close to Isabella and as he did his dick was poking her in the leg.

"Hm?" Isabella bent over to get something and she was unknowingly exposing her rear end to Kim and Nate, "What is?"

She looked backed seeing the position Nate was in, "Uh... hey."

Isabella was about to speak before Nate's dick touched the entrance to her pussy, "Oh." she gasped.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"It's fine this isn't the first time I've had a young dick in my pussy." Isabella admitted.

'Really? Who else was there?" The boy asked/

"My teenage gardener."

"The young man who dreams of a future in landscaping?" Kim asked.

"The very same."

"Was he good?" Nate asked.

"He was and he's quite gifted for a teenager. So much so that I let him screw me bareback and let him cum in me."

Kim nodded, "Yes. As you've told me and the others. But you'll be surprised at what Nate is capable of doing and he's even younger."

"Really? I'd like to see for myself how good he is." Isabella said.

Without hesitation Nate stuck his dick into Isabella from behind and grabbed her hips as he began to fuck her, "Oh, I see." she gasped

"How is it?" Nate inquired.

"It feels good." Isabella moaned.

"I'm glad. Everyone I've done this with so far felt the same way."

Isabella moaned as Nate fucked her in places only her gardener was able to reach with his dick, "Yes! Oh, that's it!" Nate began to rub Isabella's hips as he continued to fuck her, "I'm so close!"

"Let it out." Nate begged.

Isabella squirted her cum on the floor as she came. She began panting, "That was one of the best orgasms I've had yet. Only my gardener could make me cum like that."

"Which reminds me who is your gardener and where is he?" the boy asked.

"His name's Tyler, and he's off duty today."

"No doubt due to the heat but what about your maid?" Kim wondered.

"I've given her the day off."

"You have a maid too?" Nate asked curiously.

"I do. How about I tell you the full story in the comfort of the basement? That's where I keep my studio and a few other things."

"Sure."

Nate and Kim followed Isabella to the basement. They saw that she had a basement fridge with Ice Water and a radio station for situations such as this to do her radio shows.

"So what do you think, Nate?" Kim asked.

"Awesome set up." Nate answered

"Glad you like. Let me get ready for my show." Isabella started setting up.

Kim and Nate watched as Isabella get ready for her show before she sat down and turned on the radio system to do her radio show, "Hey, there listeners, this is your host Dizzy Izzy coming at you live from my own basement studio!"

"Dizzy Izzy?" Nate asked Kim.

"It's her radio name. Now let's maker ourselves comfortable."

Nate agreed as he and Kim removed their shirts leaving them butt watched and listened to Isabella do her show while enjoying it. Isabella even spread her legs in the process as she talked about the usual subjects that she would bring up on her show while drinking plenty of water.

Soon she was read to wrap up, "That's all the time we have for today. Tune in next time with me Dizzy Izzy. have a good day and stay cool."

Kim applauded, "Great show as always."

Isabella smiled, "Thanks and believe it or not I have a liking to radio on days like this."

"Because people listen to it a lot?" Nate asked.

"That and the TV studio is going over some renovations. Not to mention its too hot to wear anything but a bathrobe."

"Yeah, hence why Nate and I decided to get all natural down here.' Kim motioned to themselves.

"Then what do you say I join you in the buff?' Isabella offered.

"Yes, please.' nate agreed.

So Isabella stripped until she was naked, "So beautiful." Nate blushed.

"I'm not surprised to see why Tyler likes having sex with you." Kim noticed.

Isabella misled, "I know. (Looks at Nate) And look at you. So developed for your age."

"Thanks but I bet Tyler is much bigger than I am."

"Well, he is developed for his age as well." Isabella admitted.

"Perhaps you should show her how much you can really make her feel good, Nate?" Kim suggested to her 'son'.

Nate agreed but he was beginning to feel a bit small after hearing Isabella say how well hung Tyler was, "Oh dear. Looks like he's running small. Isabella, maybe, you can give him a jump start." Kim said.

"I thought you said he was a natural, Kim." Isabella reminded her.

"Yes, but I guess you talking your gardener has made him feel a bit insecure."

"Well, what did you expect? Tyler is quite a stud in every sense of the word."

Nate thought to himself as he started to feel small, "So this is her difficult side."

Kim decided to see where this would go, 'So if you would pick between Nate and Tyler who would you pick?"

"Well, Tyler of course. He is older and more mature." Isabella answered without a second thought.

Nate started getting more depressed, until Isabella continued, "Plus there'd be less chance of him getting into trouble than Nate would should anyone find out."

Kim sighed mentally knowing Isabella was right on that part but had to say something to defend Nate, "Nate may not be as mature and developed as a teen, but you can't deny his worth. How many boys his age can be this developed. He's so developed he's already in boxer shorts."

"So is Tyler. He wears shorts that help his package breathe."

"Yes because he's a teenager. I mean how many boys Nate's age can get away with wearing boxer shorts?"

"So what are you suggesting that I do about it?" Isabella asked not getting it.

"Give him a chance to really prove his worth."

"Alright, but on one condition."

"What?' Nate wondered.

"Your mommy has to give Tyler a chance and she can see what I see in him."

Kim sighed, "Very well."

Isabella turned to Nate, "Lets just see what Kim sees in you."

Nate nodded as he went up to Isabella who crouched down and they embraced each other. Kim watched hoping Nate could impress her difficult friend, 'Isabella's been difficult and Nate just got a taste of it. Tyler had a tough time impressing her and he's a teenager so Nate's gonna have an even harder time. Still I'm betting he can rise to the occasion.'

Nate kept Isabella close while rubbing her body all over determined to find her good spots. Isabella was purring as Nate was doing a decent job of rubbing her so far, "You're very soft. Like a pillow." Nate said.

"It's a gift."

Nate started rubbing her right breast while enjoying it in the palm of his hand. Kim could tell that while Isabella was relaxing she could sense that it wasn't as good as she was used to since she was used to Tyler but she was giving Nate a fair chance. So Nate decided to rub both breasts with determination.

Isabella was beginning to slowly but surely relax as her legs began to open slowly but surely. Nate moved downward to her hips and rubbed them. Isabella started to purr like a cat from the rubbing.

"Words cannot describe how beautiful you really are." Nate wooed Isabella.

"I've heard that before but feel free to tell me so."

"Then I'll use the best words I can. You're beauty is so much not even a news camera can capture your true beauty."

Isabella smiled, "Don't quit your day job."

Nate took that as a challenge to step up his game. Nate started using his index finger to draw circles around Isabella's areolas, before moving close to the nipples. Isabella let out soft moans as Nate found one of her sensitive spots. Nate started seductively licking her nipples. Isabella kept letting out soft moans as her pussy was beginning to tingle. Nate further pleasuring her by sucking on her breast like a baby. Isabella couldn't help but let out a moan as Nate was sucking on her beasts and Kim couldn't help but rub herself at the sight.

"That's my baby." Kim smiled happily.

Nate began to suck on Isabella's other breast as his dick was growing to full mast. Isabella looked down seeing his dick was back to full length, "So that's what was in my pussy when I was kneeling." Isabella realized.

"Yes. Please enjoy it." Nate took Isabella's hands and let her feel it and his balls up.

"They're so big." she gasped.

"And for your enjoyment."

"Then show me what you've got." Nate laid Isabella on the floor as she spread her legs.

Isabella lifted her head as she saw Nate rub the tip of his dick on her pussy entrance, "Just letting them get acquainted is all." Nate said.

"It's like déjà vu for me." Isabella said.

"You mean for your first time?" Isabella had a sad look on her face as soon as Nate mentioned that, "I guess it wasn't a happy one?

"The truth is I was raped at a young age." Isabella confessed.

"You what?" Nate gasped.

"I was raped. I don't like talking about it much but it's one of the things I've had to talk about. And it wasn't just one time. It was constant."

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry."

"Yep even now I still carry nightmares about the abuse. I tried reporting it."

"And how did that work out?"

"Some got busted, but others didn't."

"That's gotta hurt."

"In some ways it hurts but in others it helps knowing that people listened but those who didn't get busted are still free and that in turn is how my nightmares began and still continue."

Nate crawled over and hugged her head to his chest while stroking her hair comfortingly. Isabella let the tears fall from her face as Nate and Kim could see how vulnerable she was. Kim knew how hard it was for Isabella to talk about her past knowing it was painful.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You didn't deserve to go through something so horrible." Nate comforted her.

"I know I've never told this to anybody but you're the second male to know about this."

"I'm glad you told me."

'Thanks so let's continue."

Nate agreed, as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Isabella relaxed somewhat as she returned the kiss. The two stroked each others cheeks as they deepened their kiss. Isabella continued to rub Nate's cheeks as they kissed before Nate guided his dick into her.

His dick entered, and the two were ready. Nate began to thrust in and out of Isabella gently, "Just relax and enjoy." Nate relaxed Isabella.

Isabella felt herself relaxing and enjoying the fucking that Nate was giving her, "Mm, this feels perfect." she moaned.

"Glad you like it." Nate continued to screw her, as Kim fingered her pussy.

Isabella moaned as she felt herself about to hit her climax. Isabella released and panted. Nate released and squirted his cum into her pussy.

"So what do you think of Nate now?" Kim asked her friend.

"He's amazing.' Isabella admitted.

'You were amazing too," Nate said before embracing her, "I love you, Auntie Isabella."

Isabella smiled, "I haven't been called that in a very long time."

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"You see I really am an aunt."

"You are?"

"Yes I am."

"So who is your nephew or niece?"

"My niece Ana."

"And what is she like?"

"She has dreams of being a model like I was but I make sure she gets an education."

"Good. Looks alone won't get you everything." Nate noted.

"Hopefully I can do the same with my niece Danielle considering the relationship that she and her mother have." Kim added.

"I'm guessing it's not a good one." Nate suspected.

"Nope. Why do you think she likes staying with me every summer and has considered living with me to finish out school?"

"Good point."

"You haven't even seen Danielle yet have you Nate?" Isabella asked.

"No I have not."

"Kim should introduce you provided she completes her end of the bargain."

"I know."

" Just give Tyler a chance and he'll surprise you like he did to me."

"Ok."

"Anyway let's get some rest. You and Nate have been in the heat and we could use it."

Kim nodded, "Agreed."

"Same here." Nate put in.

"Fortunately, I have a bed down here and I plan to do another show down stairs."

"Perfect." Kim smiled.

So the three got into the bed that Isabella had and slept on top of it butt naked and in the spooning position. Nate found himself surrounded by the two which as always felt so good to him, "Even in these conditions I feel so comfortable." Nate said.

The two smothered him into their racks, "Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight Nate." The two kissed him. All three then fell asleep together.


	6. The Neighborhood Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate's newest escapade involves a young woman known to be the best babysitter in the neighborhood.

Nate, Kim, and Isabella were in Isabella's basement sleeping after their round of sexual activity. Soon the three started waking up.

“That was a fun bit of action.” Kim began.

“Got that right but remember our bargain.” Isabella reminded her.

“Yes, I know.” Kim nodded.

“So are you gonna go through with it?” Nate asked.

“I have to uphold my end of the bargain, Nate.”  
  
“I understand.” he replied.

“But don't worry about it. If it makes you feel better I can take you to see another friend of ours while Kim and my gardener get it on.” Isabella offered.

“Really? Thanks, Auntie.”

“No problem. Hopefully the heat will have passed for us to go out tomorrow.” she said.

“Awesome!” Nate cheered.

“Yep and we could go sunbathing.” Kim offered.

“I'd like that.”

“So would Marissa. She does that every chance she gets.” Isabella put in.

“No kidding.” Kim replied.

“Can I see her sunbathe?” Nate asked.

“Of course. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you watching.” Kim said.

“I certainly wouldn't mind you watching me sunbathe and perhaps you could even do the same things with her that I usually do with my gardener.” Isabella said.

“Sweet!”

“For now let's get some rest and wait for the heat to pass.” Kim suggested.

* * *

So they waited until finally the heat died down. It was still hot to the point where people had to wear minimum clothing but still cool enough not to be burning hot which allowed the trio to step out from the basement.

“Finally.” Kim said in relief.

“It was feeling stuffy down there.” Nate admitted.

“I know. I always feel relieved from when I'm done with being down there.” Isabella said.

The three headed upstairs and found the weather was cool somewhat, “Much better.” Kim said.

“It's just right for a swim.” Isabella put in.

“Should we?” Nate asked.

“Depends upon what you want to do before our other friend gets here.” Isabella answered.

“I'm up for anything.”

“Then let's go to the pool.” Isabella said, as Nate and Kim followed her.

They found themselves in Isabella's backyard where a pool was ready and waiting, “Awesome!” Nate cheered.

“And I thought Marissa was the only one with a pool.” Kim said.

“You never did see my backyard ever, did you?”

“I guess not.” Kim answered sheepishly.

“It's my first time seeing it.” Nate admitted.

“I know. So shall we?” Isabella asked them.

The trio all began swimming naked as they splashed about and enjoyed themselves, “This is fun.” Nate laughed.

“It's just what we need after a scorching hot day yesterday.” Kim agreed.

“Indeed.” Isabella confirmed.

“I wish we could do this all the time.” Kim wished.

“Me too.” Nate agreed.

Isabella was about to make a comment before he heard her doorbell ring, “Oh, I'll get it.” Isabella climbed out of the pool and put on a robe as she went to get the door. Kim and Nate waited, while also cuddling.

At the door Isabella saw that two people had arrived. the First was a woman around her age and the second was a teenage boy in a Scottish kilt, “Hello, nice to see you two could make it. “ she greeted.

“You'd think we'd miss the invitation?” The woman asked.

“Not a chance.” The teen boy added.

“Well, come in.” she showed them in. The two entered and followed Isabella to the backyard where the pool was, “They're here.”

Tyler the gardener had had brown hair and wore simple shirt and a Scottish kilt indicating that he was part Scottish, “I can see why you hired him. He's physically fit.” Kim noticed.

“Why thank you.” Tyler replied.

“So I got your call yesterday Isabella. Can you explain what's going on?” Lorna asked.

Lorna was shocked, “Are you serious? Do you have any idea what'll happen if anyone finds out about this? We have enough trouble with Tyler as it is screwing you on a daily basis but a little boy? What are you thinking Isabella?”

“I was skeptical at first, Lorna. But trust me, there's more to this boy than you know.”

“Alright. We may as well see what you see in the boy.” Lorna relented.

“Perfect.” Isabella smiled.

“And I can see what you see in Tyler.” Kim said.

“What should I do?” Nate asked.

“I think you should have a bit of fun with Lorna and learn about her.” Isabella suggested.

“Ok.” Nate got out of the pool.

Lorna saw that Nate was already butt naked and his package was in full view, “Oh, my...” she gasped.

“Whoa. I don't think even I was hung at that age.” Tyler gasped.

“Actually, I think you were. But then again I never did see you when you were Nate's age.' Isabella answered.

“Well, Lorna. Shall we?” Nate asked.

“Of course.” Lorna and Nate went into the house.

* * *

Nate followed her into one of the guest bedrooms, “So, you're that developed at this age?” she asked.

“Yeah. It's why I wear boxer shorts already.”

“Too bad you're not Scottish then.”

“Why?” Nate raised a brow.

Lorna smiled, “It doesn't matter. Here how about I get comfy.”

“Good idea.” So Nate watched as Lorna started undressing.

Lorna removed her shirt and pants revealing she was in underwear that Nate didn't expect, “Whoa.” the boy gasped as he saw her in bikini briefs.

“Like what you see so far?” Lorna flirted.

“Gorgeous,” Nate answered. Lorna stripped till she was naked, “You look amazing.”

“And you look so handsome.” she replied sweetly.

Nate approached Lorna, as she lowered herself down to his level, and the two embraced pressing their bodies together. Lorna began rubbing Nate as she would do for the other kids she usually babysat for. Nate reached out and gently stroked Lorna's cheek lovingly.

“Did anyone tell you that you're so soft?” Lorna asked.

“Yes. And you're even softer.” Nate replied.

“Well, I do take good care of myself.' she admitted.  
  
“And it shows.”  
  
Lorna smiled as she began to feel up Nate's package, “Mm, oh, yes.” he moaned.

“You've got such a nice package.” Lorna said.

“Thank you.” Lorna brushed the tip across her lips sensually while giving it some light kisses. Nate relaxed as his dick got hard. Lorna smiled, and started to suck on it.

Between sucking Nate's dick, Lorna still spoke sweetly, “Do you like this, you little sweetie?”

“Yes.” Nate moaned.

“I thought you would.” Lorna continued to suck upon Nate's dick while massaging his balls. Nate continued to moan as he rubbed Lorna's bare shoulders.

Lorna relaxed as Nate rubbed her shoulders. Lorna continued to suck Nate, “Almost there.” Nate began.

Lorna gave a thumbs up to let Nate know he could release when ready. So Nate released a load into Lorna's mouth. Lorna swallowed as much as she could before it became too much for her, “God you have a big load.”

“I know. I amaze myself.” Nate answered.

“It seems that my friends have done well with you.”

Nate nodded, as Lorna sat on the bed, and sat Nate on her lap, “I'd like to see what you can do.” he said.

“You'll get that wish.” Lorna promised Nate, as he started rubbing her breasts.

Lorna opened her legs to expose her pussy, “It's beautiful.” Nate marveled.

“Why don't you take a closer look?” Lorna suggested.

Nate got closer and eyed Lorna's pussy lips. Lorna stroked Nate's head gently. Nate went in and started kissing and licking Lorna's pussy, “Oh you know how to pleasure a woman's pussy.” Lorna moaned.

“Glad you like it.” Nate replied.

“I like it a lot.” she answered.

So Nate continued to kiss and lick Lorna's pussy some more. Lorna purred as her love hole was twitching. Nate climbed up and stroked her cheeks gently before putting his lips to hers. Lorna began kissing Nate gently on the lips. Soon their gentle kissing turned into slipping their tongues into the others mouths. Lorna's tongue eventually found it's way into Nate's mouth.

They parted for air, “You're a beautiful kisser.” Nate told Lorna.

“I've got some skill.' She admitted.

Nate rubbed his head onto her bosom. Lorna rubbed Nate's head gently, “And you're body's so soft too.”

“Yep but let's see what you can do with your manhood.”

“Sure. You want me to do it with you lying down or face up?” he asked.

“How did you do it with the others?” Lorna asked.

“Mostly they did it with me while face up. But that was their choice.”

“Then let's try face down.” Lorna said, as she laid face down.

Nate looked down at her butt, “It's beautiful.”

“Well, I know it's nothing next to Marissa or Paris.” Lorna admitted.

“I still love it.” Nate said, as he gave her butt cheeks a kiss.

Lorna giggled as she raised her butt a bit to give Nate better access. And so Nate inserted himself into her pussy, “Your dick is so big my pussy hasn't felt this good before.” Lorna moaned.

“I'm glad you find it enjoyable.”

“Yep and don't take this the wrong way but I'm used to this.”

“I can believe it. I mean who wouldn't want to have this kind of fun with someone as lovely as you?” Nate asked. Lorna smiled as she massaged Nate's dick with her pussy. Nate meanwhile took the time to massage her booty as well. Lorna relaxed from the massage.

“So you have experience with kids?” Nate inquired.

“Yes I do. I'm the neighborhood babysitter.” She confirmed.

“How're the kids when you watch them?” Nate asked.

“They're okay once you get to know them.”

“Not too many troublemakers, I hope.”

“Nope.” Lorna replied.

“How did you get to know them by the way?” Nate asked.

“Oh, I had ways of getting to know them personally.”

“Like what?”

“Such as letting the most well behaved kids do what you're doing now.” she answered.

“You mean you had sex with your charges?” Nate gasped.

“Uh-huh.”

“How were they compared to me?”

“They were okay but your dick is one of the best yet.” Lorna replied.

“That makes me so happy.” Nate smiled.

Lorna smiled as Nate kept fucking her, “You've got a nice warm love hole.” Nate complimented her.

“You're such a sweetie.” she replied.

“I know.” Nate said.

Nate continued to pump into Lorna who moaned in enjoyment, “That's the spot. Keep screwing me.” Lorna moaned.

“I'm almost there.”

“So am I.” So Nate continued to pump some more until he released inside Lorna. Lorna then came on the spot. The two panted, as Nate removed his dick from Lorna's love hole.

“That was great.” Lorna panted.

“It sure was.” Nate agreed, as he cuddled with Lorna.

Lorna rubbed Nate Gently, “I loved the time we spent together.” she cooed.

“So do I,” Nate answered, “And I love you, Auntie Lorna.”

“And I love you too, Nephew.” Lorna replied. So the new established aunt and nephew kissed.

They kissed until they had to come up for air, “I hope next time will be even better than this.” Nate said.

“You can count on it.” Lorna promised.

“What should we do now?”

“Cuddle.” she suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Nate confirmed, as he cuddled into Lorna's bosom, while giving her breasts a few kisses. Lorna giggled as she held Nate gently, “I'm so glad I got to meet you today.”

Lorna smiled, and replied, “Thank you and I'm glad I got to meet you,” Nate started sucking on Lorna's breast like he was her own baby, “Oh that's a good boy.” she cooed and smiled. As Nate sucked her one breast, he fondled her other. Lorna moaned as Nate continued to fondle her breasts.

Nate spoke to her through sucking, “How is it, auntie?”

“It's great.” she answered.

“ I'm glad. You may be the babysitter. But I wanna pamper you like I've done my mommy and other aunties.”

“Well that's a first,” Lorna replied liking the idea of being the one pampered by the child. Nate nodded, as he went down to Lorna's feet and started massaging her right foot, “That tickles.” she giggled.

“Your feet are so soft and smooth. And your toes are so cute.” Nate noted, as he massaged her foot.

“I know.” Nate decided to play with her toes. Lorna continued to giggle.

“You like this.” Nate sensed in her.

“That makes two of us.” Lorna answered.

Nate then switched to Lorna's left foot. Lorna giggled as Nate tickled her left foot, “So you are ticklish.” the boy noted.

“Pretty much.”

“Well, I find this side of you adorable.” Nate admitted.

“You're so sweet.” Lorna smiled.

Nate continued to massage her left foot pleasurably. Lorna relaxed during the massage. Nate took the time to kiss her cute toes. Lorna purred as Nate continued to do what he was doing.

“Auntie, lie down on your front again. I wanna keep massaging you.” Nate instructed.

“Alright,” Lorna did as Nate asked of her. So Nate started massaging her backside while also rubbing his own bare body against hers, “That feels so good.” she moaned.

Nate continued, before he moved down to Lorna's butt. He massaged her butt cheeks a bit, before he turned around, and pressed his own bare butt to hers, and rubbed them together, “You got a nice butt.” Lorna admitted.

“You do too. Feels good when they rub together.” Nate added.

“I'll remember that.” She replied.

Nate started laying down on Lorna while massaging her shoulders and kissing her neck. Lorna giggled from the kisses that Nate was giving her, “You're so beautiful, Auntie.” Nate whispered softly into her ear.

“And you're so charming Nephew.” Lorna whispered back.

Lorna rolled over onto her back as Nate laid down atop her, and the two passionately made out. Nate guided his dick into her pussy as they began to fuck.

“I'm gonna go all out for you.” Nate promised.

“I can feel it.”

Nate kept pumping in and out while feeling Lorna's thighs. Lorna moaned from the fucking Nate was giving her, “I love you, Auntie!” he cried.

“I love you too, nephew!” Lorna moaned in response.

Nate pumped some more until he was reaching his peak. Lorna felt Nate empty his balls into her love hole.

“Oh, yes.” Nate panted.

“That felt so good.” Lorna added.

Nate cuddled with Lorna while sitting in her lap, “I'm glad we had a chance to do this.”

“So am I.” Lorna agreed.

“And I hope we'll have many more chances like this to come.”

“That makes two of us.” Lorna laid back down holding Nate close to her.

Nate began to doze off with his dick still in Lorna's love hole. Lorna held Nate close and kissed his forehead, “Thank the heavens for letting me meet such a beautiful child.” She whispered softly before dozing off to get some rest.


End file.
